Chers auteurs de FanFiction
by Indifferente
Summary: Lettres des personnages d'Harry Potter, extrêmement contrariés par... nous : les auteurs de FanFiction ! Ils se plaignent de ce que nous écrivons sur eux et tentent de remettre les choses à leurs places. Traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writters' de Callidora-Malfoy.
1. Sanguini

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Les vampires ne scintillent PAS.

**Sincèrement, Sanguini.**


	2. Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Mes cheveux sont graisseux. Oui, j'ai accepté ce fait. Ce ne sont pas des cheveux noir-corbeau lisses et aussi doux que des plumes.

**Sincèrement, Severus Rogue.**


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Il n'y a aucune trace d'une Miss Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way* qui aurait été inscrite à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

**Sincèrement, Albus Dumbledore.**

PS : Poudlard n'accepte pas les transferts d'étudiants.

* * *

* Note de la Traductrice : pour comprendre la référence, il faut connaître la fameuse fan fiction "My immortal". Vous trouverez plus d'infos sur Google si vous tapez "Harry Potter fanfiction My immortal" ou autre chose du même genre.


	4. Blaise Zabini

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Mon nom de famille n'est _pas_ Zambini. Apprenez à épeler, foutus Moldus.

**Sincèrement, Blaise Zabini.**

PS : Je suis un _garçon_, pour l'amour de Merlin !


	5. Sirius Black

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

James était mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas une relation avec Lily dans son dos. Mon amour pour Lily ne s'étendait que jusqu'à l'amitié donc s'il vous plaît, arrêtez d'insinuer qu'il y avait plus que ça. James est un homme très jaloux et il est connu pour lancer des sortilèges cuisants !

**Sincèrement, Sirius Black.**

PS : Je n'ai pas de fils perdu appelé Jacob – oui, vous les fans tarés de Twilight vous savez _exactement_ de quoi je parle !


	6. Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je sais que je suis diaboliquement sexy et je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez tous une folle envie de moi mais j'aime ma femme Astoria.

Je n'ai pas et je n'aurai jamais de relations extra-conjugales avec :

1 - Hermione Granger. (_C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe pour l'amour de Dieu !_)

2 - Ginny Weasley. (_Une Weasley ? Sérieusement... Je ne la toucherais pas même si j'avais le choix entre elle et une géante des montagnes._)

3 - Luna Lovegood. (_Je ne sors pas avec des tarées reconnues._)

4 - Pansy Parkinson. (_J'ai couché avec elle une fois, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de recommencer ?_)

5 - Daphnée Greengrass. (_C'est ma belle-soeur !_)

6 - Harry Potter (_Vous êtes des malades._)

7 - Ron Weasley. _(*gerbe* C'est *vomit* tellement *haut-le-cœur* répugnant._)

8 - Severus Rogue. (_C'est tout simplement pervers. Excusez-moi pendant que je m'arrache les yeux._)

9 - Lucius Malefoy. (_Douce Circé, c'est mon père. Mon PÈRE._)

_Ou_ toute autre personne qui apparaît en couple avec moi. Il me semble me souvenir que quelqu'un m'avait un jour associé avec le Calmar Géant. *tremblements*

**Sincèrement, un profondément écœuré Drago Malefoy.**


	7. Harry Potter

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Avez-vous au moins lu l'histoire de ma vie ? Je suis_ celui _qui a survécu. Le survivant. J'espère que ça clarifie toute confusion quant à mon sexe. Sérieusement, vous connaissez combien de filles qui s'appellent Harry ?

Tant que je suis là, je dois aussi mettre les choses au clair sur le fait que je suis aussi hétéro que possible. Hétéro, vous entendez ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a donné l'impression que j'aimais les hommes de cette manière-là. Malefoy, je peux comprendre. J'ai vu toute sa garde robe et son gel pour les cheveux, mais moi ?

MOI ? Sérieux quoi.

Il n'y a qu'une seule femme pour moi, Ginny Weasley. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas un vrai Potter si je n'avais pas craqué pour une rousse, on a ça dans le sang !

Et non, je n'ai pas de 'complexe maternel', quoi que ça veuille dire.

Une dernière chose : je suis fils _unique_. Je n'ai pas une sœur secrète perdue depuis longtemps ni un jumeau maléfique, merci beaucoup.

**Sincèrement, Harry Potter.**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : ClaP74, MMWH et Alexfr36. Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir si tôt donc je suis ravie. Mais ce qui me ravit encore plus c'est de traduire cette fanfiction que je trouve à mourir de rire !


	8. Mimi Geignarde

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction, **

Je suis morte donc excusez moi de me sentir malheureuse à cause de ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toute la vie devant moi.

Oui, je pleure. Et oui, il m'arrive de gémir affreusement, mais essayez, vous, d'être morts depuis 50 ans !

HUM !

*plonge dans les toilettes*

**Sincèrement, Mimi Geignarde.**


	9. Pansy Parkinson

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction, **

Je ne suis pas une harpie, croqueuse de diamants, raide dingue amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Drago est un ami, nous sommes sortis ensemble brièvement à l'école mais c'est tout. En plus, je suis une Parkinson : une famille de Sang-Pur respectée et riche. J'ai mes propres diamants, pourquoi aurais-je besoin de voler quelqu'un d'autre ?

D'ailleurs, si j'avais eu besoin de voler des diamants, j'aurais investi dans un niffleur.

**Sincèrement, Pansy Parkinson.**

PS : Vous pouvez pas arrêter avec toutes ses histoires de rhinoplastie. *regard mauvais* Mon nez ne ressemble pas _réellement_ à un museau de Shar Pei. Si ? *se regarde dans un miroir*


	10. Lucius Malefoy

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction, **

Je ne battrai jamais mon fils. Moi, Lucius Malefoy, l'incarnation de l'élitisme des Sangs-purs, je ne me rabaisserai jamais à quelque chose d'aussi _Moldu_.

**Sincèrement, Lucius Malefoy.**

PS : Mon nom ressemble peut-être à 'Luchius Milfeuille'* mais abstenez-vous de m'appeler comme ça ou je devrais vous lancer un Avada. *rejette ses cheveux en arrière d'un air suffisant*

* * *

* Merci à DelfineNotPadfoot pour avoir trouvé cette traduction. La VO était 'Luscious Mouthful'.

Merci pour vos reviews. Je ne vous réponds pas personnellement mais toutes me font très plaisir !


	11. Molly Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil)

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Ma gorge brûle. Ça doit être tous ses cris qui me rattrapent finalement. Il faudra que je descende chez l'apothicaire plus tard pour acheter une potion qui réglera ce problème.

J'étais sur le point de vous crier dessus pendant un bon moment – après la cuisine, crier est ce que je fais de mieux – mais je ne veux pas que ma voix sonne comme une radio cassée. D'ailleurs, si ma radio a une défaillance et qu'elle se met à jouer en boucle '_Un chaudron plein d'Amour chaud et fort_' je ne m'en formaliserai pas.

Bref. Mes enfants vous ont tous déjà demandés, prévenus ou même menacés un nombre incalculable de fois mais vous continuez à écrire sur nous. S'il vous plaît, veuillez lire les points suivants et vous feriez mieux de les retenir.

1) J'aime Arthur. Je serai toujours amoureuse de lui uniquement.

2) Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Lucius Malefoy pendant que j'étais à Poudlard.

3) Je ne me suis pas non plus amourachée de Gilderoy Lockhart.

4) Je ne suis pas une mère autoritaire ou étouffante. Il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle prendre soin de ses enfants. Ou vous auriez préféré que j'agisse comme l'oncle et la tante d'Harry ?

5) Aucun de mes enfants est sans morale, ils ne trompent pas non plus leur partenaire respectif. Le vrai amour est peut-être dur à comprendre pour certains d'entre vous, mais quand vous aurez trouvé la bonne personne, et bien, vous ne l'échangerez pour rien au monde.

6) Mes parents ne m'ont jamais reniée. Honnêtement. Ils n'étaient pas non plus alliés avec les Mangemorts.

7) La prochaine fois que vous décidez d'insulter ma famille, souvenez-vous seulement que dans la famille nous avons : un briseur de sorts, un éleveur de dragons, un employé au Ministère de la Magie, des farceurs, une joueuse de Quidditch/journaliste et plusieurs Aurors. Ne cherchez pas les Weasley.

**Sincèrement, Molly Weasley.**

PS : Personne ne fait de meilleurs gâteaux de Noël que moi.

Personne.

*sort sa baguette*


	12. Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Vous les Moldus vous êtes tout simplement merveilleux !_ Internète_ est une invention vraiment fascinante. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour l'intégrer dans le monde des sorciers. Et le fait que vous écriviez des histoires sur nous, c'est fantastique !

Aussi, pour clarifier les choses : Bill est marié avec Fleur. Charlie est célibataire. Percy est marié avec Audrey. Fred est mort, RIP mon fils. George est marié avec Angelina. Ron est marié avec Hermione. Ginny est mariée avec Harry et moi je suis marié avec Molynette – heu, je veux dire, Molly. Mes enfants vous l'ont demandé souvent et maintenant je vous le demande aussi : n'associez aucun de nous, Weasley, avec d'autres gens. Nous sommes tous heureux en ménage et Charlie est plus que satisfait avec ses dragons.

Personnellement, j'ai été flatté par beaucoup d'histoires écrites sur moi mais s'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous que Molly est le premier et seul amour de ma vie. Je ne trahirai jamais sa confiance en ayant des relations secrètes avec d'autres personnes, encore moins avec Lucius Malefoy ! C'est un Mangemort, l'un des pires, sans parler du fait que je déteste cet homme. Il n'a pas un seul os honorable en lui. Et Hermione, c'est ma merveilleuse belle-fille et elle est mariée avec mon fils, Ron. J'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu le couple Arthur/Hermione, en fait, j'en suis tombé de ma chaise ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez d'écrire ça. Ceci vaut aussi pour Arthur/Tonks et Arthur/Amelia. Ce sont deux âmes très courageuses et elles sont mortes maintenant. Ayez un peu de respect pour elles.

Je suis ravie, par contre, qu'il y ait autant d'histoires sur Molly et moi, particulièrement pendant nos années à Poudlard. Certaines regorgent d'ailleurs de détails très précis mais je dois vous dire ceci : Molly n'a jamais été kidnappée par le Calmar Géant et je ne l'ai pas sauvée. Même si cela aurait été très Gryffondoresque, laissez-moi vous rappeler que ma femme n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse, ils ont dit qu'aucune partie de Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait été retrouvée après que ma femme se soit occupée d'elle.

Sur ce point, néanmoins, j'aimerais faire remarquer que Molly ne porte _pas_ le pantalon dans le couple, c'est évident qu'elle ne met que des robes !

Oh, avant que j'oublie d'en parler : j'ai finalement trouvé à quoi servent les canards en plastique !

**Sincèrement, Arthur Weasley**.

PS : C'est quoi les fil-meuh ? Harry va toujours les voir...

* * *

Merci, merci, merci pour vos reviews !


	13. Bill Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Teddy sort avec Victoire hein ? Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'ai une conversation _amicale_ avec notre métamorphomage préféré. Hé, hé, attendez une seconde, avant que vous montiez sur vos grands chevaux et que vous vous mettiez à penser que je deviens comme Ron avec les enfants, sachez que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne vais pas envahir son espace vital.

Briser, c'est ce en quoi je suis doué. Je brise des sorts jour et nuit. Ajoutez encore quelques trucs à la combinaison à briser et tout ira bien... Je veux juste faire savoir à Teddy que s'il brise le cœur de ma petite fille, je le briserai, lui.

Je plaisante.

Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez cru ça. Je suis pas comme Ron, qui interdit à Rose d'être amie – et ne parlons pas de sortir – avec Scorpius Malefoy. Mon naïf de petit frère est loin de se douter que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Mais c'est totalement une autre histoire.

Peu importe, écrivez ce que diable vous voulez, ça ne m'affecte en aucun cas. J'ai eu LA fille, celle que j'aime à la folie. J'ai des enfants fantastiques. J'ai un tas de neveux et nièces tous géniaux, donc je suis heureux.

Néanmoins, vous pourriez être des amours et écrire encore plus d'histoires Harry/Malefoy. Je me suis roulé par terre en riant quand j'ai lu quelque chose sur ce couple pour la première fois, Fleur pensait que j'allais faire un truc de_ loup_ devant elle, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais Harry qui devient rouge comme une tomate chaque fois que je mentionne ces fictions, ça, c'est vraiment trop bon pour que je m'en passe. Et quand George se met à évoquer les Ron/Rogue, personne ne peut contenir son fou rire.

Continuez ce travail hilarant !

**Sincèrement, Bill Weasley.**

* * *

Merci à DelfineNOTpadfoot pour son aide dans la traduction.


	14. Charlie Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas marié. A moins que je me trompe et que j'ai une douzaine de femmes cachées quelque part ? *sarcasme*

Je sais que ça peut être dur pour certains d'entre vous de comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme, ou d'un homme d'ailleurs, dans ma vie. Je suis heureux comme je suis. En plus, je ne supporterai pas d'autres crises féminines, ma mère et Ginny étaient suffisantes pour tout une v... Merde !

Désolé, Ginny vient juste de me jeter un livre à la figure. Ça doit être sa période du mois. Oh, et maintenant elle roule une pelle à Harry. Et je viens juste de manger. Typique.

Ah, les filles. Je ne les comprendrai jamais.

Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je préfère être célibataire ?

Au moins, avec mes dragons je n'ai pas à gérer tous ces problèmes de 'sentiments' idiots. Les femmes sont des ouragans émotionnels qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne vais avoir de relation avec aucune de mes belles-sœurs dans les temps qui suivent. Mais j'apprécie les descriptions de mon corps musclé que vous écrivez. Réellement, sincèrement, je suis flatté.

*sourire éblouissant*

C'est parce que je suis roux ? J'ai lu une fois que c'était en quelque sorte aphrodisiaque. Oh attendez, Mondingus est roux donc ça ne peut pas être ça, les personnes de sexe féminin ont tendance à l'éviter comme si c'était un elfe de maison infesté de la peste !

Oh, autre chose, je n'ai jamais eu le béguin pour Tonks. C'est une pote, c'est tout. En plus, c'est Bill que ma mère voulait marier avec elle. Après tout, pas même une Auror ne peut dompter un dresseur de dragons. Tant que j'écris, je devrais aussi mentionner que je ne compte pas quitter mon travail pour travailler en tant que professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard.

Merci.

**Sincèrement, Charlie Weasley.**

PS : S'il vous plaît, dîtes aux écrivains Moldus et mal documentés de Cœur de Dragon, Merlin, Eragon et Mulan que les dragons ne peuvent _pas_ parler.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de lire vos petits messages !


	15. Percy Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Est-ce un crime que d'aimer lire des livres ? Ça l'est ? Parce que vous tous, qui passez du temps à lire et écrire des livres vous êtes _exactement_ comme moi. Pourtant, vous ressentez le besoin de vous moquer de moi et de mes occupations. Et Hermione alors ? Elle aime lire elle aussi, mais non 'choisissons plutôt Percy comme geek'. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Donc, je n'aime pas le Quiddich et je suis un échec reconnu en sport, mais je suppose que vous, vous êtes super athlétiques et que vous réussissez avec brio tout ce que vous entreprenez, vous devez même être les prochains Viktor Krum ! … Voilà. Je ne pense pas. Donc je ne suis peut-être pas le mec le plus populaire mais la popularité est un concept surfait de toute façon et je suis plus heureux ainsi.

De plus, comment, par la barbe de Merlin, avez-vous fait de moi le « pire » ou le « moins appréciable » de tous les Weasley ? Ok, j'ai fait des erreurs et je plaide coupable. J'avais tort et je n'aurais pas dû tourner le dos à ma famille mais tout ce que j'essayais de faire était d'avoir une vie agréable, amener un peu de chance à ma famille pour une fois. C'était si mal de ma part de vouloir que mes parents soient fiers de moi ? J'ai peut-être pris mon travail un peu trop au sérieux mais vous tous vous me faîtes passer pour un genre de traître, alors qu'à la fin, j'ai fait ce qui était juste et je me suis battu pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard.

Et pourquoi Dieu suis-je toujours le Weasley qui devient un Mangemort dans vos histoires ? Moi ? Percy Weasley, Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard à l'époque ! Je ne veux pas être un salaud mais c'est Ginny qui a écrit à Vous-Savez-Qui pendant une année entière ! Et vous avez vu Fred et George, ces farceurs hors pair, si les Mangemorts avaient dû recruter parmi ma famille, ils auraient été le premier choix ! Et Charlie est obsédé par les dragons qui sont considérés comme des créatures noires et dangereuses pour l'amour de Lancelot ! Et Bill travaille avec des Gobelins _toute_ la journée, si ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous convaincre alors qu'est-ce qui l'est !

**Sincèrement, Percy Weasley.**

PS : Ma femme Audrey souhaiterait que je vous dise qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard et que ce n'est pas non plus une Moldue. Oh et avant que j'oublie, pourriez-vous arrêter d'écrire des Percy/Pénélope parce qu'elle devient un peu jalouse et ça n'augure jamais rien de bon pour moi.

* * *

Une review anonyme m'a été laissée par "Some" (que je me remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire) et elle (il ?) cherche des fictions Harry/Ginny, si vous en connaissez ou en écrivez n'hésitez pas à me donner le titre et je le posterai ici pour qu'elle puisse le voir. (Ah, décidément ce n'est pas facile avec les gens qui n'ont pas de compte !)  
En attendant Some, j'en traduis moi-même une et tu peux aller y jeter un œil si tu veux (liens sur mon profil).


	16. Fred Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Vous aussi vous me manquez. Particulièrement Georgie.

**Sincèrement, Fred Weasley.**

* * *

Je vous laisse aujourd'hui sur cette petite note triste !

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, ça me motive pour traduire un peu chaque jour. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai garder ce rythme là à l'avenir, mais je vais essayer.

(Et oui, vous vous en êtes rendus compte, en ce moment on passe tous les Weasley... Plus que trois et c'est terminé pour cette famille !)


	17. George Weasley

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Juminceste ? Sérieusement ? Freddie aurait trouvé ça drôle mais je trouve que c'est hautement perturbant. J'ai une petite-amie, merci beaucoup. Et oui, j'ai de l'humour mais là, ça va trop loin. Tant que vous m'écoutez, ne nous mettez pas en couple avec Ginny ou n'importe quel autre de nos frères. Nous les aimons mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux d'eux.

Beurk. Juste, beurk.

*frémit*

Merci pour les images. *sarcasme*

De même pour Hermione, n'y pensez même pas. Il n'y a qu'un seul Weasley intéressé par elle : notre cher vieux Ronnie.

**Sincèrement, George Weasley.**


	18. Ron Weasley

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Ma fille, Rose, n'est absolument pas intéressée par le fils de la Fouine : Scorpius. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu nom ? Scorpius...

De même pour ma femme, elle m'aime et n'est pas intéressée par la Fouine elle-même. Elle préfère largement les Weasley.

Je suis content d'avoir clarifié ça.

Maintenant, autre chose, pourquoi est-ce que vous, les auteurs, vous insistez pour mettre en femme en couple avec _tout le monde_ SAUF moi ? Je pense que nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. N'avez-vous jamais entendu dire que les opposés s'attirent ?

Et au sujet des fictions sur Lavande Brown et moi, notre relation est terminée depuis très, _très_ longtemps. En plus, j'ai fait cette erreur une fois, je ne recommencerai pas.

*tremblements*

Mes rêves sont toujours hantés par des vêtements assortis Lav-Lav et Ron-Ron.

*nouveaux tremblements*

Heu, j'aimerais écrire plus mais je sens l'odeur du dîner, je pense que c'est du rôti braisé. *bave*

**Sincèrement, Ron Weasley.**

* * *

Merci et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que vous prenez le temps de laisser ! Je ne fais pas de RAR, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais je les lis toutes méticuleusement (oui oui) et elles me font toutes plaisir.

Si 'Some' repasse par ici, Remus J. Potter-Lupin propose les fanfictions d'Alixe, qui parle du couple Harry/Ginny. Merci à lui pour cette info.

Pour répondre à Hiey, je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de tout ceci. Néanmoins, il y a déjà eu une lettre de Dumbledore (pas très longue, certes, mais ça compte quand même). Je sais qu'il manque encore beaucoup de personnages, mais ne t'inquiète pas, la VO à plus de 100 chapitres donc nous aurons le temps de tous les passer !


	19. Ginny Weasley

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction, **

Je n'ai eu que trois petits-amis : Michael, Dean et Harry. Cela ne fait pas de moi une Marie-couche-toi-là qui va sauter dans le pieu de tous les Tom, Dick et Harry – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je veux dire, sérieusement les gens, je n'accorderais pas même un regard à la moitié des hommes avec qui vous me mettez en couple. Des Serpentards ? Vraiment, pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin je voudrais toucher l'un de ces minables petits menteurs ? En encore, ce n'est pas le pire. J'ai vu pas mal d'histoires où je suis en couple avec :

1) Sirius Black. _(Il est mort ! Ayez un peu de respect. Et puis il y a ce léger détail qui est qu'il est assez vieux pour être mon père !)_

2) Remus Lupin. _(Remus et Tonks forment un couple parfaitement heureux. Sans parler du fait que Remus était mon professeur de DCFM !)_

3) Severus Rogue. _(Beurk. Je refuse de faire davantage de commentaires.)_

4) Neville Londubat._ (Nev' est un copain, je ne le verrai jamais de manière amoureuse. Jamais.)_

5) N'importe lequel de mes frères._ (L'inceste est illégal. Sans parler du fait que c'est terriblement dégoûtant.)_

6) Zacharias Smith. _(Branleur.)_

7) Seamus Finnigan. _(Seamus et moi ? Vraiment ? C'est un bon ami mais pas plus. Non, juste non.)_

8) Colin Creevey. _(Hum... Je ne pense pas que Colin aime les filles... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.)_

9) Voldemort. _(J'ai dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois devant celui-ci pour être sûre que je voyais correctement... Je suis littéralement sans voix. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment est-ce que c'est seulement concevable. Le Mage Noir n'est pas capable d'aimer, la personne la plus proche de lui est son foutu serpent. En plus, il n'a pas de nez. Un visage de serpent et une voix sifflante, c'est teeeellement pas attirant.)_

10) Hagrid. _(C'est presque aussi horrible que Rogue. Pour être honnête, je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel est le pire. Hagrid est mon professeur, mon ami. Quel genre de personne dérangée irait écrire autre chose que ça. Je suis totalement écœurée.)_

De nouveau, juste pour réitérer, le fait que j'ai eu quelques petits-amis NE VEUT PAS DIRE QUE JE VAIS SORTIR OU COUCHER AVEC _N'IMPORTE QUI_. J'AI DES CRITÈRES.

*inspire profondément* Je pourrais continuer longtemps puisque je me suis vue associée avec beaucoup d'autres personnes, y compris des femmes. Mais lisez ça et lisez le très attentivement : J'aime uniquement Harry Potter.

**Sincèrement, Ginny Weasley.**

PS : Bien que je déteste mon nom, c'est Ginevra et _**pas**_ Virgina. Retenez-le !

* * *

Et voilà la dernière des Weasley !


	20. Le Bureau des Aurors

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Le bureau des Aurors est un département intègre, qui a une excellente réputation et qui ne se rabaissera jamais au niveau de ses adversaires : nous sanctionnons l'usage des sortilèges Impardonnables. Ils sont Impardonnables pour une raison et ils sont seulement autorisés quand un pays est un guerre ou en situation de terrible besoin. Il est strictement interdit de les utiliser sur un coup de tête, donc s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de remettre en question notre réputation.

**Sincèrement, le bureau des Aurors.**

* * *

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage ? _Gorille_... Alors ? Qui devinera juste ?

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux :)


	21. Gregory Goyle

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je sais que je suis un Serpentard et pas le plus malin du lot mais moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments. Vous compatissez tous avec George Weasley parce qu'il a perdu son jumeau mais personne ne pense jamais à moi. Vince était mon meilleur ami, il était comme un frère pour moi. Il me connaissait mieux que personne et c'était horrible de le voir mourir de façon si douloureuse et enflammée, sous mes propres yeux. J'aimerais que vous ne détruisiez pas son souvenir avec des commentaires cruels. Ce n'est pas gentil.

**Sincèrement, Gregory Goyle.**

PS : Je sait écrire, je suis juste mauvet en ortographe.

* * *

Félicitations à tous ceux qui avaient déviné :)


	22. Cornelius Fudge

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Une loi sur le mariage ? Quelle idée ingénieuse !

Si seulement j'y avais pensé quand j'étais Ministre de la Magie. C'est un moyen parfait pour construire une relation et en lisant vos histoires, je me rends compte que la plupart des couples finissent par tomber amoureux.

Je devrais de nouveau présenter ma candidature au poste de Ministre, cette idée sera évidemment le point d'honneur de mon manifeste. Le public va adorer ! Sans compter la presse, pour qui ce sera un grand jour.

J'aime beaucoup l'idée du couple Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger. Ce sera parfait ! *applaudit* Peut-être qu'on pourrait mettre Ginny Weasley avec quelqu'un... Des idées ?

**Sincèrement, Cornelius Fudge, ancien Ministre de la Magie.**

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews !** Indice** pour le prochain personnage ..._ Ron risque de trembler_.


	23. Aragog

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai attaqué votre précieux Harry Potter est que j'avais faim. Depuis quand est-ce que la chasse est un crime ? Si c'en était un, tous les Hippogriffes, les Manticores, les Sombrals et les Détraqueurs seraient enfermés à Azkaban !

En plus, il accusait mon ami Hagrid d'avoir libéré le Basilic dans l'école ! Et comme s'il était utile de rajouter de la boue sur le sol de la forêt, il m'a appelé, MOI : le Roi des Arachnides, un monstre ! Vous imaginez le culot de cet idiot aux deux yeux !

Sauveur ou pas, laissez le une minute de plus avec moi et ce sera lui qui aura besoin d'être sauvé.

Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir mangé le crétin moucheté qui l'accompagnait quand j'en avais l'occasion.

**Sincèrement, un Aragog très affamé.**

PS : Arrêtez de me définir comme un monstre hideux ! Je suis une créature aussi belle que rare, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hagrid était le seul à reconnaître ceci.

*secoue la tête*

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné. J'adore lire vos commentaires, ils me font beaucoup rire. Un merci particulier à Zaraelle car son idée de caser Ginny avec Aragog m'a valu un bon fou rire !


	24. Astoria Malefoy

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je ne suis pas une sorcière maléfique qui a volé Drago à Hermione Granger.

Drago et moi nous sommes très amoureux, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Mon mari n'est pas intéressé par les sorcières Nées-Moldues alors arrêtez de prétendre que c'est le cas. Mon fils non plus d'ailleurs et il n'a absolument aucun sentiment amoureux pour quiconque de la descendance Potter ou Weasley.

Les Malefoy ont des critères.

Et même si je dois admettre que Albus Severus est un garçon très gentil et poli, sa relation avec mon fils se limite à de l'amitié.

Je voudrais aussi clarifier le fait que ma sœur, Daphné, ne couche pas avec mon mari. Cela ne pourrait pas être plus éloigné de la vérité. Vraiment.

Je dois rejoindre Daphné pour déjeuner donc je serai rapide. Ce qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs, c'est quand vous me décrivez comme une fanatique du Sang-Pur. Vous pouvez regarder mon bras, je n'ai jamais été une Mangemort. Je n'aurais jamais suivi cette mégalomanie. Si vous cherchez un Malefoy pour bouc émissaire, regardez du côté de mon beau-père.

**Sincèrement, Astoria Malefoy.**

PS : Je ne suis pas blonde ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Malefoy que je partage la même couleur de cheveux que mon mari et mon fils.

* * *

**Indice** pour le prochain ? Je dirai _Quidditch_. Et comme l'indice est un peu vague, je précise que _son nom dans la VF est différent que celui de la VO_.


	25. Olivier Dubois

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Perliver* ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Laissez tomber. Je sais ce que c'est, mais je ne comprends pas comment aux noms de Godric, de Fumseck et de ce foutu Dumbledore, vous avez pensé à ça !

Percy est un garçon convenable. Nous étions amis – en quelque sorte – mais je m'entendais mieux avec Fred et George. Nous avions plus de points communs, comme le Quidditch. Alors que Percy ne pourrait pas attraper le Vif d'Or même si sa vie en dépendait.

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Katie donc je ne vais pas me plaindre de toutes les fictions Katie/Olivier qui traînent ici. Certaines d'entre elles sont presque pas mal. Mais non, si Katie était dans une équipe de Quiddich adverse, je ne la laisserais pas marquer juste parce que nous sortons ensemble. Merde, même si nous étions mariés je ne ferais pas ça !

Si je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, le Quidditch restera mon seul et unique bébé.

Et comment osez-vous dire « ce n'est qu'un jeu ». Si vous pensez ça, alors c'est que vous n'avez jamais goûté à la vivifiante accélération du balai, combinée avec le vent fougueux qui vous fouette le dos. Votre sang bat sauvagement tandis qu'une mer humaine loin au dessous de vous vous encourage. Tout ça mélangé avec le fait que vous pouvez à tout moment vous prendre un mauvais coup de batte et tomber de votre balai.

Rien ne surpasse un bon match de Quiddich. Point final.

Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de cette fiction de merde que j'ai trouvé sur Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint...

**Sincèrement, Olivier Dubois.**

PS : LE CLUB DE FLAQUEMARE EST LE MEILLEUR.

* * *

* Percy + Olivier (en anglais Oliver Wood)

* * *

Et oui, Olivier Dubois ! J'ai vu qu'il avait quelques fans... J'espère que vous avez aimé sa petite lettre !


	26. Hermione Granger

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Drago Malefoy est l'amour de ma vie. Depuis que je l'ai giflé en troisième année, des étincelles volent tout autour de nous. *soupire* Nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Chaque fois qu'il me traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, je me pâmais de bonheur. Je n'ai jamais aimé et n'aimerai jamais Ron, mais j'ai toujours ardemment désiré le grand, blond et si sexy Drago Malefoy.

Je plaisante. Beurk, je me sens malade rien que d'avoir écrit ça.

J'aime mon mari. Je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aimerai toujours. Mon mariage n'est ni malheureux, ni violent. Et même si c'était le cas – ce qui est _hautement_ impossible – je ne serais pas faible et pathétique au point d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me sauver – encore moins de la Fouine. Je ne me suis pas battue toute une guerre contre des Mangemorts pour qu'on me fasse ensuite passer pour une damoiselle en détresse. J'ai plus de force et de classe que ça. C'est pour de bonnes raisons que j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor il y a des années. Hum.

**Sincèrement, Hermione Weasley.**

(Vous voyez, il y a écrit WEASLEY. Je suis mariée à un _Weasley_. Pas un Potter ni un – Doux Merlin – Malefoy !)

PS : Je ne m'appelle pas 'Mione, Herms, Mi ou Nee ni aucune autre perversion de mon prénom, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Dois-je encore vous remercier pour vos reviews ? Vous savez maintenant à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Réponse à Juuri : Oui, il y aura un chapitre sur McGonagall, mais il va falloir être patient, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

PS : le titre du chapitre dans la VO est 'Hermione Weasley', mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à écrire ça, ça sonnait trop... étrange !


	27. Helga Poufsouffle

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Rowena et moi nous étions mariées avant de fonder Poudlard. Pas ensemble, comprenez, nous avions chacune un mari. Aucune de nous n'était amoureuse de Godric ou de Salazar. Nous étions de simples collègues au départ et avec le temps, nous sommes devenus amis.

Pour terminer, je suis extrêmement atterrée par la pléthore de commentaires haineux envers les Poufsouffles qui empestent vos histoires. Chaque maison de Poudlard a ses propres qualités qui lui sont associées et, pour ma part, je crois que la loyauté et l'honnêteté sont des traits de caractère admirables, même plus que le courage ou l'ingéniosité.

**Sincèrement, Helga Poufsouffle.**

PS : Les Efles de Maison à Poudlard ne sont pas assujettis. Poudlard est un havre de paix pour eux et rien ne les oblige à rester s'ils souhaitent quitter le château.


	28. Charity Burbage

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

En tant que professeur de l'Etudes des Moldus à Poudlard, je pense qu'il est avisé de vous indiquer que la technologie Moldue ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte de l'école. La quantité excessive de magie dans l'air provoque des interférences électromagnétiques, qui empêchent les gadgets de fonctionner.

**Sincèrement, Charity Burbage.**

PS : Mr Potter est entré à Poudlard dans les années 1990 ce qui veut dire que les Iphone, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Twilight, Justin Bieber et tout un tas d'autres groupes Moldus et leur musique n'existaient pas encore !

* * *

J'aurais aimé pouvoir poster ces deux chapitres plus tôt, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes formidables. J'adore lire vos réactions à chaque chapitre, la plupart du temps elles sont assez proches de mes propres réactions quand j'ai lu la VO et ça me fait beaucoup rire.

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage (en espérant ne pas me tromper cette fois) : _décrocher la lune_. Trop facile cet indice !


	29. Rolf Scamander

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Ma femme Luna est sortie pêcher des Boullus d'eau douce mais elle voulait que je vous demande d'arrêter de remettre en question sa santé mentale. Elle va parfaitement bien et elle est totalement saine d'esprit. Elle suggère que vous consultiez un guérisseur parce que vous avez probablement été victime d'un Joncheruine, ce qui expliquerait que votre cerveau soit confus et vos idées un peu folles.

Tant que je parle de ma femme, je vous serais reconnaissant si vous arrêtiez de la mettre en couple avec des personnes qui ne sont pas son mari. Je sais que tout doit vous paraître un peu confus à cause des effets des Joncheruines mais ça serait sympa si vous pouviez écrire plus de fictions sur Luna et Rolf à la place.

Luna et moi sommes heureux en ménage et nous avons deux jeunes garçons. En fait, Lysander a dit son premier mot hier, ça ressemblait à 'Nargole' mais c'était peut-être 'Gargouille'... Mais je suis vraiment fier de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il va suivre nos traces et qu'il deviendra naturaliste lui aussi.

**Sincèrement, Rolf Scamander.**

PS : Les Ronflaks Cornus existent réellement !

* * *

Et oui, c'est Rolf qui a décroché la lune puisque la lune est notre chère Luna ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé. Ceux ? Non, juste une... Marie Lapiz. Pour les autres, vous trouverez peut-être le prochain indice !


	30. Lily Potter

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Sev sera toujours mon meilleur ami. Il était là pour moi à une époque où personne d'autre ne l'était et même s'il a pris quelques mauvaises décisions dans sa vie, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour lui. _Toujours_. Je l'aime mais je ne suis pas _amoureuse_ de lui, cette partie de mon cœur appartient à James.

Même si l'amour que je porte à Sev n'est que de l'amitié, je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez imaginer que je pourrais l'oublier, le maltraiter ou être grossière envers lui. Il a donné sa vie pour mon fils et à la fin, il a prouvé qu'il était plus que loyal et que c'était la personne affectueuse que j'ai toujours su qu'il était.

**Sincèrement, Lily Potter.**

* * *

J'ai été triste en traduisant ce chapitre parce que j'aime beaucoup le Severus jeune et ça me fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur de penser à lui... Surtout à cause de la façon horrible et sauvage dont notre _adorable_ JKR a décidé de finir avec lui !

Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis trop heureuse à chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boîte mail grâce à vous !

**Indice** pour le prochain : _Vif d'Or_. C'est facile, surtout si vous pensez _suite logique_.


	31. James Potter

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Siriusement les gens ? Lily et Servilus ensemble ? HA. Je ne crois pas. Lily est _ma_ femme. Vous voyez, j'ai battu le Calmar Géant au final. En plus, elle ne m'a jamais _réellement _détesté. *attrape le Vif d'Or d'un mouvement habile de la main*. Juste un avertissement entre amis : arrêtez cette merde avec notre Serpentard au nez crochu préféré et personne ne sera blessé.

Ça me rappelle que, au sujet de 'blesser' les gens, je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Lily ou à Harry. Sérieux quoi ! Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Ok, ce n'est pas _totalement_ vrai – pour le truc sur les mouches – je ne suis peut-être pas un saint mais c'est comme si Servilus avait supplié pour qu'on le torture. Imaginez simplement que Sirius et moi nous étions comme les jumeaux Weasley : super talentueux, populaires et surtout de gros farceurs !

Autre chose, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et moi nous ne sommes pas 'ensemble'. Merci bien ! Les plans à quatre c'est juste _pas du tout_ cool. Nous sommes juste amis. Tant que j'en suis aux Marauders, je devrais sûrement mentionner le fait que nous n'étions que quatre – bon, trois parce que Queudver ne compte pas vraiment. Il n'y a pas de cinquième Marauder et encore moins n'importe quelle fille sortie de nulle part que vous tous vous persistez à intégrer au groupe *lève les yeux au ciel*

Pour finir, je suis un Sang Pur, ma lignée remonte jusqu'à Ignotus Peverell mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis bourré de fric ou que je vais devenir un Mangemort. C'est idiot – quoi que, c'est vrai, j'ai un joli nid de gallions. Peu importe, je suis un membre de l'Ordre et je ne suis peut-être pas un Poufsouffle mais le mot loyauté veut dire quelque chose pour moi !

**Sincèrement, James Potter.**

PS : Evidemment que Harry est mon fils. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez ne serait-ce que remettre en question ma paternité ? Est-ce que vous avez vu ses magnifiques et non graisseux cheveux noir ébène et emmêlés ? Enfin quand même, restez polis !

* * *

Bah oui, suite logique... Après Lily, James. Logique :D Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé !


	32. Patmol

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Donc j'ai lu quelques nouvelles 'histoires' que vous écrivez et certaines de vos déformations se sont nichées dans ma conscience. Nichées – hum, c'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix de mots. Ne pensez même pas à faire un jeu de mots sur les chiens ou je vous fais crier comme ce traître de rat qu'est Queudver.

*passe sa main dans ses doux cheveux noirs légèrement soulevés par le vent*

Enfin, peu importe. Pour commencer je ne sais pas comment, au nom de Godric, de Merlin et de tous les autres foutus sorciers ou sorcières, vous pouvez me mettre en couple avec Rogue. ROGUE. Dire que je pensais que les James/Sirius étaient le pire. Sérieux... Je pense que certains d'entre vous, Moldus, avez besoin d'une petite vérification à St Mangouste, ils ont un service spécial pour les gens comme vous.

A part quelques terribles associations, je trouve que je vis plutôt bien les histoires que vous écrivez sur moi. C'est carrément génial que je puisse être avec une cinquantaine de filles en même temps. Et puis, neuf fois sur dix vous mettez en avant mon charme, mon humour et ma personnalité aussi attractive que l'enfer.

Lunard et Cornedrue veulent aussi que je précise qu'aucun d'eux n'a de frères ni de sœurs et que s'ils en avaient, je ne sortirais sûrement pas avec. Enfin, en fait ça dépendrait d'à quel point ils sont sexy AÏE ! Désolé, Lunard vient de me mordre. De me MORDRE. Fichu loup sauvage. Honnêtement, si je commence à hurler à la lune chaque mois, je vais me lancer dans une folle course à la morsure, en commençant par James, juste pour l'énerver, puis par Servilus... Qui sait, il se révélera peut-être être un meilleur loup qu'un humain, mais je ne parierai pas mes gallions là dessus !

Ok ok, j'en viens au fait. Je sais que je suis la chose la plus chaude depuis le piment et depuis des années je dois gérer les regards lubriques que me lancent les deux sexes mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis gay, et encore moins que je sors avec mes meilleurs amis. James a Lily et Remus a... Et bien, il a son chocolat. C'est le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard – sans compter le petit problème de fourrure de Lunard – mais vous ne l'avez jamais su : Remus Lupin est chocoholique !

Bref, je me suis un peu perdu mais je réitère : JE SUIS AUSSI HÉTÉRO QUE POSSIBLE.

J'ai aussi été assez perturbé quand j'ai lu ça – j'ai presque dû m'arracher les yeux – mais je n'ai _pas_, je répète PAS de 'relations spéciales' avec Regulus. C'est mon frère, quoi ! Siriusement ? Je pense que vos histoires de tarés m'ont fait croire à l'existence des Joncheruines.

Je pense que ça explique l'aliénation mentale sur ce site... Oh non, je viens de me souvenir d'autre chose, moi, marié ? Sommes-nous en train de parler du même super-sexy Sirius Black ? Je suis totalement célibataire, un 'bachelor' potentiel et c'est comme ça que j'aime les choses. J'ai eu ma dose de relations dans le passé mais je ne suis pas le genre de mecs à me marier. Pas que je n'ai jamais trouvé de femmes prêtes à m'épouser, croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il y a la queue. Peu importe, tant que je vous écris, je devrais aussi anéantir les rumeurs sur le nombre d'enfants que j'ai un peu partout, puisque je n'ai pas d'enfants. Le plus proche que j'ai est Harry.

Et siriusement, arrêtez avec les blagues sur Sirius. C'était drôle au départ mais maintenant ça devient lourd.

*lève les yeux au ciel*

**Sincèrement, Patmol.**

PS : C'est quoi un OC ? J'ai l'impression que vous me mettez toujours avec. Bref, si vous parvenez à trouver, envoyez moi un hibou. Si vous êtes sexy, envoyez moi aussi votre adresse de cheminée, comme ça je pourrai apprendre à mieux vous connaître.

*clin d'œil*

Vous savez que vous aimez ça.

*sourire*

* * *

Comme vous le voyez, c'est le second chapitre sur Sirius, celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que le premier, j'espère que ses fans seront conquis !

Après Lily, James et Sirius, vous devez bien avoir une petite idée des deux prochains ;)

Pour ceux qui me posent la question, oui il y aura la nouvelle génération dans les prochains chapitres, je ne vous dis pas quand, un peu de suspense tout de même !


	33. Remus Lupin

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

J'aime Tonks. Vous voyez, même moi je ne peux pas l'appeler par son prénom.

Bref, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse maintenant plutôt que plus tard, vous savez, clarifier les choses et tout ça. Si j'ai bien compris, vous m'avez fait attaquer quasiment toutes les personnes de cette planète. Ok, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, mais certains d'entre eux l'avaient finaement mérité.

Queudver, par exemple. La seule chose que j'aimerais lui faire c'est embrocher ce petit traître et le faire rôtir sur un barbecue. Et ceci n'est possible que si Sirius ne s'occupe pas de lui en premier. Auquel cas, je ne pense pas qu'il reste un seul doigt cette fois-ci.

Dire que j'appelais ce traître de rat un ami à l'époque. Je ne sais pas quel courage ou quelle bravoure, le Choixpeau Magique a vu en lui. Mais je suppose que Gryffondor était la seule maison qui restait pour lui. Il n'était clairement pas intelligent, ce qui élimine Serdaigle. La ruse ? Hum, ça ne mérite pas de réponse. Loyauté ? Cet un trait de caractère que Peter n'a jamais possédé – nous l'avons appris de la pire des manières. Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais fait l'affaire pour ce minable.

Je déteste vraiment ce rat. Ses actions ont mené à l'incarcération d'un ami et à la mort d'un autre ami et de sa femme, laissant leur fils orphelin. La mort serait un sort trop gentil pour lui.

Je suis quasiment sûr que Patmol et Cornedrue l'ont tous les deux mentionné mais nous sommes amis. C'est tout. Passez à autre chose. Je les aime, mais pas de la manière dont vos esprits de malades l'imaginent. James et Sirius étaient comme des frères pour moi, c'était une très belle amitié. Même si les _slash_ Sirius/James sont épiques et hilarants ! Attendez, les Rogue/Sirius sont encore plus drôles ! Patmol ne sera jamais capable d'oublier ce qu'il a lu. Vous auriez dû voir l'expression sur le visage de Rogue quand je lui ai parlé de ça. ÉPIQUE.

J'ai l'impression que Sirius propage cette rumeur, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime croquer du chocolat que je suis chocoholique ! Que puis-je dire ? J'ai des dents douces quoi qu'assez nettes pour briser des os. Mais ça me fait comme si on me lançait des Doloris dans les pieds, façon de parler, parce qu'en fait, le chocolat n'est pas bon pour les loups. Vous savez, c'est comme le fait que vous n'êtes pas censés donner du chocolat aux chiens ou aux chats.

Sirius voudrait que je vous rappelle qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'appeler Rémy.

*secoue la tête*

Ce que je ferais pas pour mes amis.

Rappelez-vous : Je suis amoureux de ma femme à la couleur de cheveux changeante, qui manie la baguette comme une dure-à-cuire et qui combat les Mangemorts : Tonks. Et de personne d'autre.

**Sincèrement, Remus Lupin.**

PS : Si vous avez quelques insultes à me jeter à la figure, allez-y, attaquez ! Oh attendez, je suis un loup-garou, c'est mon boulot d'attaquer non ?

*montre les dents*

*désigne du doigt*

Regardez, c'est la pleine lune ce soir ...

* * *

_Pub pour moi-même_ : j'ai traduis un OS de Londra, une auteur que j'aime beaucoup et qui est très talentueuse. Si vous voulez aller lire ma trad' ou la version originale, les liens sont sur mon profil. C'est un Drago/Pansy.


	34. Peter Pettigrow

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je n'étais pas un lâche. Non ! Non ! Non !

Le Mage Noir allait me tuer, je n'avais pas le choix. C'est terrible que Lily et James aient dû mourir, mais je ne voulais pas ajouter mon nom à la liste des cercueils.

James et Sirius pensaient toujours qu'ils étaient beaucoup mieux que moi. Mais je leur ai montré. Ils m'appelaient tout le temps Peter Petit Gros. Mais j'ai grandi. J'ai grandi dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Je suis devenu quelqu'un. Pour une fois, j'étais le plus important. Pas le _Petit_ du groupe.

Ce qui me rappelle : j'étais un Marauder. Autant que Cornedrue et Patmol, j'étais peut-être même plus un Marauder que Lunard. Donc vous pouvez arrêter de me mettre de côté dans vos histoires. Vous ne m'aimez peut-être pas, mais j'étais l'un des leurs, à l'époque.

Et je suis peut-être petit mais je ne ressemble pas à un rat, je ne suis pas hideux non plus. Je suis un animagus qui se transforme en rat, ça ne veut pas dire que je ressemble à ça dans la vraie vie. D'ailleurs, je pense que je suis plutôt pas mal. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à une camarade de Gryffondor un jour, Mary, et elle s'est évanouie de plaisir.

Je dirais même qu'elle est tombée raide morte.

**Sincèrement, Peter Pettigrew.**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur les deux derniers chapitres ! J'en ai reçu moins que d'habitude mais j'espère que c'est parce que vous êtes en vacances et non parce que vous vous lassez... La fiction compte encore de nombreux chapitres donc ce serait dommage !

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage : _C'est un camarade d'Harry mais ils sont en froid plusieurs mois pendant le tome 5._


	35. Seamus Finnigan

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Ecoutez, je ne suis pas à moitié farfadet, c'est clair ? Comment diable avez-vous pu en arriver là ? Je devrais aussi vous dire que même si j'aime les boissons étranges, je ne suis pas un fieffé alcoolique ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les Irlandais ?

C'est comme pour Dean, il n'y a _absolument_ rien de romantique entre nous. C'est vrai, nous sommes juste amis. Nous n'avons pas une relation amoureuse, mais une relation amicale !

Pareil pour Lavande Brown, disons que c'est juste un amour de jeunesse et que depuis, la flamme de l'amour s'est éteinte.

**Sincèrement, Seamus Finnigan.**

PS : je voudrais tirer mon chapeau au Professeur McGonagall. C'est une dure-à-cuire. Et comme elle l'a dit, j'ai un « penchant très prononcé pour la pyrotechnie » donc faîtes gaffe à ce que vous dîtes sur moi ou je pourrais vous faire exploser.

*BOUM !*

* * *

Muchas Gracias pour vos reviews, ma boîte mail croule sous vos messages, mais ne croyez pas que je m'en plaigne hein... Loin de là !

Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné pour Seamus. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont très bien expliqué, sa mère ne croit pas au retour de Voldemort et les deux garçons se fâchent pour cette raison.


	36. Théodore Nott

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Drago Malefoy et moi, nous ne sommes pas 'bestah'. Nous ne sommes même pas de bons amis, vraiment.

Et je suis peut-être un Serpentard mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un méchant super-diabolique qui en veut à tout le monde. Je suis juste un Serpentard normal, qui essaie d'avancer dans la vie.

Pour info, si je suis silencieux ce n'est pas parce que je suis un serpent visqueux toujours en train de comploter sur la chute des autres. Honnêtement, je me contre-fiche du Trio d'Or et de tout ce qu'ils fabriquent. Sachez-le : je ne suis pas non plus du genre à souffrir en silence tout en broyant du noir.

Comme pour cette histoire d'enrôlement avec les Mangemorts, je ne suis pas l'un d'eux. Ça ne veut dire que je ne crois pas à l'élitisme du Sang Pur – parce que j'y crois – mais je pense qu'il existe des moyens plus intelligents pour mener à bien ces idées-là. Sérieusement, quel prétendu Maître des Ténèbres pourrait être battu par un bébé ? En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas un Sang Pur lui-même, ce qui est à mourir de rire.

Pour finir, je ne joue pas dans le camp adverse, vous comprenez ? Je suis hétéro. Pour autant, Daphné Greengrass n'est pas ma petite-amie.

**Sincèrement, Théodore Nott.**

PS : Pour l'amour de Merlin, Granger n'est pas ma soeur-cachée-perdue-depuis-longtemps. Doux Salazar.

* * *

J'ai commencé mon job d'été aujourd'hui donc j'ai un peu (beaucoup) moins de temps libre. C'est pourquoi à partir maintenant je publierai les chapitres un par un. Je préfère faire ainsi pour continuer à publier (presque) tous les jours !

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : _Poésy_.


	37. Fleur Delacour

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Bill est mon mari et je l'aime beaucoup. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai du sang de Vélane que je vais obligatoirement le tromper ou flirter avec tous les hommes que je vois.

Sacrebleu* !

Dans vos histoires, j'ai aussi noté de nombreuses erreurs au sujet des Vélanes. Premièrement, ce jeune garçon, Drago Malefoy, qui va à Poudlard avec Arry n'a pas du sang de Vélane.

Deuxièmement, les Vélanes n'ont pas d'âme sœur.

Troisièmement, si tu as des cheveux blonds et que tu es magnifique, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une Vélane.

Hermione veut que je vous dise que Drago Malefoy n'a pas du sang de Vélane et qu'elle ne sort pas avec lui.

C'est la même chose pour mes enfants, Victoire me dit de vous dire qu'elle n'est pas en couple avec Teddy. Dominique vous rappelle qu'elle est une fille. Et pour Louis, son prénom se prononce _Lou-i_.

**Sincèrement, Fleur Delacour.**

PS : Je ne suis pas une idiote. J'ai été choisie pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ils ne choisissent que les meilleurs.

* * *

* en français dans la VO.

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé, vous êtes très nombreux. Poésy (Clémence) est le nom de l'actrice française qui a joué le rôle de Fleur dans les films, d'où l'indice.

Mais sans plus attendre, un nouvel** indice** : _l'anagramme du prochain personnage en fait frissonner plus d'un._


	38. Tom Elvis Jedusor

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Pourriez-vous arrêter d'envoyer autant de personnes dans le passé ? Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux d'elles dans un futur proche. Ni même jamais, d'ailleurs. Certainement pas d'une Moldue. Oui, vous tous voyez _exactement_ ce que je veux dire.

*tousse* Granger *tousse*

Je ne sais pas aimer. Passez à autre chose.

Vous serez sûrement intéressés de savoir que pendant ma dernière année, en Potions, lorsque Slughorn a préparé de l'Armontentia, je n'ai rien senti. C'est vrai. Pas même la plus petite vapeur de quoi que ce soit.

Cela prouve que je ne ressens de l'amour pour personne. Si seulement le pouvoir avait une odeur...

**Sincèrement, Tom Elvis Jedusor.**

PS : Je ne regrette rien... Sauf peut-être avoir tué Mimi. Je pensais que cette idiote allait simplement mourir, pas que son fantôme traînerait là pour l'éternité.

* * *

Maintenant que je fais des RAR (je suis fière de moi) je peux consacrer cette partie 'blabla' à remercier les personnes qui ne laissent pas de commentaires mais qui 'follow' ou mettent en favori cette fiction. Merci à vous, les lecteurs de l'ombre (j'ai peu dormi, pardon pour ce surnom).

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : _Dans le tome 5, elle a beaucoup pleuré... même sous le gui._


	39. Cho Chang

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Pourquoi est-ce que vous me détestez autant ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis populaire.

Je voudrais aussi clarifier les choses par rapport à Harry, je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise, mais il ne m'intéresse pas. La place est libre pour vous. Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas. Pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous lui trouvez. Je veux dire, il est assez gentil et il n'est pas trop mal en tant qu'ami mais ça s'arrête là. Vous pouvez arrêter de me détester pour être sortie avec lui. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui. Pendant les quelques semaines – mois tout au plus – où nous étions ensemble, je ressentais seulement de l'affection pour lui. Il était surtout un bon moyen pour rebondir, je sais que ça paraît horrible mais c'est la vérité. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé l'amour, même si c'est avec Ginny Weasley.

Au sujet de Cédric, j'étais très proche de lui et je l'ai aimé pendant très longtemps, je suppose qu'une partie de moi l'aimera toujours, mais j'ai tourné la page. Je l'ai beaucoup pleuré mais il est parti maintenant, pour toujours. L'ironie de la chose c'est que mon Patronus est un cygne, certains disent que les cygnes sont les seuls à avoir une véritable âme-sœur et c'est pourquoi au fond de moi je sais que je ne rencontrerai jamais plus quelqu'un comme Cédric. Il était unique, le ying de mon yang et il était mien.

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il était mon premier vrai amour que je _continue_ à avoir des relations avec lui. Cédric est mort, ce n'est pas un fantôme, ni un vampire ou autre. Quoi que vous pensiez. Il est mort et enterré et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, la nécrophilie était interdite. Ayez un minimum de respect pour les morts.

Pour revenir à un sujet plus léger, je suis une Serdaigle tout à fait légitime, merci bien ! Cela m'insulte de voir que vous me décrivez comme une idiote. _Réellement_. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne possédez pas une once d'intelligence que je dois être comme vous. Et bien que ce ne soient pas vos affaires, j'ai eu une pléthore – oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire – d'Optimal à mes BUSEs et il y a des choses plus importantes pour moi que 'paraître jolie'.

*se remet les cheveux en place*

C'est peut-être difficile pour certains d'entre vous, avec votre imagination limitée, de penser que quelqu'un peut être beau et intelligent mais c'est le cas. J'en suis l'exemple vivant. Je ne suis pas vaniteuse ou superficielle, je pense juste qu'il est important de tirer de la fierté de son apparence. Mais c'est juste mon opinion. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains d'entre vous pensent que je suis une salope. Le fait que j'ai eu plusieurs petits-amis en dix-huit mois ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas de morale ou que je couche avec n'importe qui. De plus, j'étais une adolescente à l'époque et je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie. C'était une mauvaise période pour moi et je me cherchais encore. J'étais jeune, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et pour être honnête, avoir côtoyé la mort si jeune m'effrayait.

*renifle*

*regarde l'heure*

Il y avait quelques autres choses que je voulais vous dire mais je dois m'envoler, je suis censée retrouver Roger au Trois Balais dans quelques minutes. Et pour satisfaire cette curiosité horriblement ennuyeuse qui vous caractérise, oui, je vais voir Roger comme dans Roger Davies l'ex capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. Pas que ma vie privée vous concerne le moins du monde.

Et avant que vous ne commenciez à écrire des fictions Cho/Roger et que vous prévoyiez mon mariage j'aimerais mentionner que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, un Moldu, dont je ne divulguerai pas le nom. Roger est simplement un vieux camarade de classe.

**Sincèrement, Cho Chang.**

PS : Qui est cette petite niaise avec que vous faîtes sans cesse passer pour mon amie ?

*soulève les sourcils*

* * *

Bravo à vous tous pour avoir correctement deviné :)

Brr, je déteste Cho ! Si vous êtes comme moi, je vous invite à lire un OS intitulé '50 moyens de tuer Cho Chang' de beharryordie. Je ne connais absolument pas l'auteur mais je suis tombée dessus tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait rire !

Nouvel **indice** :_ à une époque, Lily Evans aurait préféré lui, plutôt que James._ Aloooors ?


	40. Le Calmar Géant

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Hé ! Je ne suis pas un crétin vert, couvert d'écailles, répugnant et sale ! Cessez ces balivernes !

Comment au nom du pied gauche d'un Strangulot avez-vous le toupet de m'insulter ainsi ?

Il n'y a rien de mal à être vert, j'ai déjà vu certains d'entre vous prendre cette couleur plus d'une fois, avant de vomir dans mon lac.

*regard noir*

Recommencez ça et je vous mange.

Même si... Je dois admettre que je n'aime pas vraiment le goût qu'ont les idiots. Mais ce serait un cauchemar pour vous que d'essayer de vous libérer de l'emprise de mes dents. Quand je pense à vos entrailles filandreuses...

*soupire*

Oh, et oui, au cas où vous vous posez la question, vous avez lu correctement.

C'est **mon** lac. Je me suis auto-proclamé Roi du Lac. Vous pouvez m'appeler le Roi Calmar.

*sourit*

*grimace*

D'ACCORD. D'accord, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas le roi, vous êtes contents maintenant ?

Voilà la vérité : je suis un solitaire.

J'ai vécu seul et dans la solitude pendant des milliers d'années. Quand Poudlard a était construit j'ai pensé que peut-être, pour une fois, j'aurais un peu de compagnie.

Je m'étais trompé.

Malgré une école remplie de centaines d'étudiants, j'étais toujours seul, comme une pierre lancée au fond de mon lac. J'entends ce que vous dîtes à mon sujet, à quel point je suis horrible et dangereux.

Les êtres de l'eau restent loin de moi comme si j'avais la dragoncelle. Même les Strangulots m'évitent. Les_ Strangulots_ ! Alors que personne ne les aime.

Bref, arrêtez simplement de m'en faire baver tout le temps. Soyez indulgents à partir de maintenant, ce n'est pas très joyeux comme vie que d'avoir Mimi pour seule personne à qui parler.

*sanglots lointains*

Voilà qu'elle arrive.

**Sincèrement, le calmar géant.**

* * *

Bah oui, le Calmar ! Marie Lapiz a donc été la seule à trouver. Pour les autres, explication en citation... HP Tome 5 page 726 de mon édition : "- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily." Et ouiii :) Je suis désolée si vous avez trouvé l'indice ambigu, de mon côté je pense que Lily n'a jamais voulu sortir avec Severus, c'était simplement un ami pour elle.

Du coup, je mets un **indice** un peu plus facile pour le prochain personnage :_ appareil photo._


	41. Colin Crivey

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Dîtes "Cheese !"

*prend une photo*

Voilà ! Quelle belle capture !

J'adore la photographie Moldue, contrairement aux photos sorcières. J'aime le simple fait qu'un moment dans le temps puisse être capturé, une simple fraction de seconde. Magnifique.

Bref, je divague un peu mais je voulais vous dire que ce que vous faîtes est génial les gars ! Continuez d'écrire, peu importe ce que disent les gens. Vous voyez lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier, j'étais littéralement émerveillé. Moi, le bon vieux Colin, fils de laitier, un sorcier ! Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous tenez tant à écrire des histoires sur le monde magique. D'ailleurs, je me demande : comment êtes-vous parvenus à découvrir le monde des sorciers ?

Mais Poudlard est vraiment l'endroit le plus extraordinaire du monde. Je suis à l'école avec Harry Potter. _Le _Harry Potter ! N'est-ce pas génial ? Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir était envoyé à Gryffondor, je peux voir Harry presque tous les jours.

Je suis tombé sur ça récemment et je voulais simplement mentionner que je ne suis pas gay. Mais dîtes-moi, est-ce Dennis qui a répandu cette rumeur ? Oh, attendez, je sais qui c'est : Dean Thomas !

Vous voyez, Harry dit toujours "non" lorsque je veux prendre des photos de lui, donc la semaine dernière je me suis faufilé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après le match Gryffondor / Serpentard et Dean Thomas m'a trouvé, l'appareil photo fixé sur un Harry inconscient de ma présence. Maintenant, il pense que je suis homosexuel.

C'est stupide, vraiment. Il a même commenté : "Tu es tellement loin dans le placard Colin, que tu es dans Narnia". Ok, moi-même j'ai esquissé un sourire en entendant cette blague mais maintenant, l'intégralité des Gryffondors pense que je suis gay ! D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, un certain Poufsouffle de cinquième année me regardait un peu bizarrement l'autre jour...

Merlin, ce que je ne ferais pas pour Harry Potter. Mais la photo que j'ai prise d'Harry est superbe donc je pense que ça en valait la peine.

**Sincèrement, Colin Crivey.**

PS : J'ai fondé une communauté pour les fans de Harry Potter, si vous êtes intéressés pour nous rejoindre, envoyez-moi un hibou. Oh attendez, vous ne savez pas vous servir des hiboux. Euh... envoyez-moi un e-mail ou quelque chose du genre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé la lettre de notre cher photographe !

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage :_ pour reprendre ses propos, Harry est aussi sain d'esprit qu'elle._

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

PS : Je remercie mon frère qui est devenu mon secrétaire officiel et qui m'aide énormément pour cette fiction.


	42. Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Rolfy et moi étions chez Neville et Hannah l'autre jour et Neville, qui est le plus grand Herbologiste de tous les temps, est parvenu à développer une variété de gui exempte de tout Nargole. Vous y croyez ? Maintenant, vous pouvez continuer d'écrire vos histoires avec tous ces couples qui s'embrassent sous le gui, ce qui jusqu'à présent était potentiellement dangereux. S'il vous plaît, assurez-vous d'acheter la bonne variété, les Nargoles ne sont pas des broutilles, mais de dangereuses créatures.

Que les baisers sans risque et sans Nargole commencent !

Il faut que je vous dise que j'ai alerté St Mangouste et le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques d'une sévère éruption de Joncheruines. Je n'avais pas réalisé que les choses allaient si mal avant de voir les histoires avec comme couple Luna/Harry, Luna/Ron, Luna/Neville, et même Malefoy/Luna ! Harry est le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu mais une relation amoureuse entre nous ne marcherait jamais, il ne croit même pas aux Ronflaks Cornus ! Et puis Ron, qui ne pense qu'avec son estomac... Nev est mon meilleur ami et même si à un moment j'ai pensé que nous étions amoureusement compatibles, j'ai réalisé que, malgré le garçon génial qu'il était, nous devions rester simplement amis. Et pour Malefoy, il passe la moitié de sa vie à s'appliquer du gel magique sur les cheveux, pas exactement mon type d'homme.

J'imprimerai en première page un article dans l'édition de demain du Chicaneur, les gens doivent être prévenus avant que ses fichus petits Joncheruines embrouillent l'esprit de tout le monde ! S'ils n'arrêtent pas, il risque d'y avoir bientôt des Luna/Dobby. Héhé.

**Sincèrement, Luna Lovegood.**

PS : J'aime les tortues.

* * *

Et oui, vous aviez trouvé, bravo :)

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : _Certain(e)s d'entre vous doivent être très jaloux(se) de sa sœur... _Oui c'est vague et il y a plusieurs possibilités mais tentez quand même votre chance ;)


	43. Daphné Greengrass

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je ne suis pas une bimbo blonde, minaudante et idiote qui saute dans le lit de tous les mecs qu'elle croise. Il n'y a absolument rien de mal à vouloir être toujours aussi sexy que possible. Et c'est peut-être dur à croire, étant donné que je viens de la même maison que Vincent et Greg, mais j'ai un cerveau.

Merci de croire en moi !

Donc cessez de m'insulter. Il se trouve que je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur respectable qui n'hésiterait pas à m'interdire toute vie sociale - et ce pour toujours - s'ils venaient à penser que je suis une femme de mauvais genre, aussi intelligente qu'une brique. De plus, ils préfèrent déjà Astoria à moi depuis qu'elle s'est casée - et est heureuse en ménage - avec ce Drago Malefoy plein aux as.

Mais si vous voulez que mes parents soient encore plus sur mon dos - même si c'est à peine possible - allez-y, continuez d'écrire ces histoires accablantes.

En parlant de Drago Malefoy, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui - c'est mon beau-frère. Ces histoires aberrantes concernent peut-être certains membres de ma famille, mais pas moi. Malgré le fait que ces relations-là soient plus judicieuses, je ne suis pas non plus avec Blaise ou Théodore. Mais puisque je sais que Théo est à fond sur moi, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous nous mettez en couple.

Et au sujet d'Harry Potter, je ne ressens rien pour lui si ce n'est une légère irritation. Vous devez l'admettre, il s'évanouissait un chouïa trop pour que ça puisse être considéré comme mignon. La reine du drame, si vous voulez mon avis. Et il semble toujours le faire le jour où j'essaie de montrer ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Connard.

**Sincèrement, Daphné Greengrass.**

PS : Pansy voulait demander ça elle-même, mais elle est toujours énervée à cause de vos insultes sur son nez. Mais peu importe, elle voulait savoir ce qu'est ce foutu 'Trio d'Argent' ? Il semblerait que dans vos histoires, elle, Drago et Blaise paradent tels les meilleurs amis de monde, affublés de ce surnom stupide.

* * *

Vous avez beaucoup hésité mais c'est bien Daphné la star du jour ! J'avoue qu'en postant mon indice, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à Pétunia mais seulement à tous/toutes les fans de Drago ici !

Sinon, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne peux pas travailler + poster tous les jours + avoir une vie sociale. Donc j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que **je ne pourrai plus poster tous les jours**. Toutefois, je continuerai à poster assez souvent, comptez 3 ou 4 fois par semaine selon ma motivation et la longueur des chapitres. Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais entre les traductions et les RAR, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie depuis la semaine dernière !

**Indice** suivant : _ce personnage n'apparaît pas dans les livres de JKR._

* * *

Au fait, si quelqu'un a lu le nouveau chapitre de la fiction 'Sang froid' de Sillia, faîtes-moi signe s'il vous plaît, j'ai une ou deux questions à poser !


	44. Sue Li

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Comment diable savez-vous qui je suis ? Je n'ai même pas été mentionnée dans les livres. Et pourquoi me mettez-vous en couple avec Harry Potter ? Je ne le connais pas. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble pendant quelques années, mais je ne suis pas sortie avec lui. Honnêtement, j'aurais encore préféré que vous ne connaissiez pas mon existence plutôt que vous écriviez toutes ces 'romances' à mon sujet.

*Secoue la tête*

Douce Rowena !

De même, non, je n'ai aucun lien avec Jet Li. Tout comme le vol, le racisme n'est pas toléré à Poudlard.

Et avant que vous n'argumentiez en votre défense : Sue le sait. *

**Sincèrement, Sue Li.**

PS : Si vous pensez : "Mais, bordel, qui est cette Sue Li ?" Alors s'il vous plaît, ne changez rien, ne me googlez pas. Oui, je sais ce qu'est Google. Je suis peut-être une sorcière mais je ne suis pas stupide. Après tout j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle.

* * *

* : citation de la série TV Glee, en anglais : That's how Sue sees it.

* * *

C'était dur hein ? MissHermione26 est la seule à avoir deviné juste ! On se lève pour applaudir, oui oui !

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent cette fiction en 'favoris' ! Ça me fait très plaisir.

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage : _Hermione l'adore, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron._


	45. Pattenrond

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Miaou ! Oh, euh... Désolé. Je disais 'Salut'.

*ronronne*

Je voulais juste vous dire : Je vous l'avais bien dit ! J'avais raison !

J'ai toujours détesté cet immonde rat. Voilà pourquoi j'ai essayé de tuer cet idiot. Je savais qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile bon-à-rien.

*s'étouffe*

Désolé. J'ai un peu mal à la gorge. J'ai été assez négligeant avec ma prise de médicaments ces derniers temps.

Peu importe, pour en revenir au sujet, je suis vraiment énervé que cet idiot de rat ce soit débrouillé pour s'enfuir. Si seulement je n'avais pas été assommé…

*s'étouffe de nouveau*

Je ne l'aurais pas mangé, si c'est ce que vous croyez. J'ai du goût, vous savez. Et je ne pense pas que les rongeurs traîtres aient bon goût. De plus, je suis mi-Fléreur et je préfère manger de la nourriture plus raffinée comparé à mes compagnons félins.

Quand à Ron Weasley, je ne complote pas pour l'éliminer. Il pourrait avoir de meilleurs goûts en matière d'animaux de compagnie et je pense qu'Hermione mérite mieux que ce roux mais je ne le déteste pas. C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas plus que ça.

Et non, je ne déteste pas tout le monde. Je pense siriusement que Patmol est cool ! Si l'on oublie le côté chien, bien sûr.

**Sincèrement, Pattenrond.**

PS : Ma tête n'est ni hideuse, ni écrasée. *regard mauvais* D'ailleurs, Hermione me trouve magnifique.

*crache une boule de poil*

* * *

An English 'guest' asks me for it so, **here is the English version** of this fan fiction : s/9019986/1/Harry-Potter-Dear-FanFiction-Writers. Besides, the link is on my profile. (Ouais, c'est là que vous vous apercevez de mon pauvre niveau d'anglais)

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé ! Je fais vite parce qu'il tonne chez moi et que j'aimerais poster avant qu'il y ait une coupure d'électricité !

Mille mercis aux anonymes qui postent des reviews ici, je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement ! Un merci particulier à SB qui a commenté pratiquement tous les chapitres :)

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage : _ TRAÎTRESSE ! _


	46. Marietta Edgecombe

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je suis désolée d'avoir trahi l'Armée de Dumbledore, ok ?

Écoutez, je voulais juste protéger ma famille. Nous nous basions uniquement sur la parole de Potter pour croire que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour et il n'est pas vraiment la plus crédible des sources.

De toute façon, à cette époque personne ne le croyait. Tout ce que nous savions, c'était que les quatre participants au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient entrés vivants dans le labyrinthe et que l'un d'eux était revenu mort dans les bras de Potter.

Vous n'étiez pas là, mais il y avait beaucoup d'articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui discréditaient Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Je ne connaissais pas Harry si bien que ça, donc qui étais-je supposée croire ?

Ombrage savait que quelque chose se tramait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne nous découvre et je savais que si je me faisais attraper, cela aurait été catastrophique pour ma mère, sans parler de moi-même.

Maman travaille au Ministère, vous voyez, et elle a travaillé très dur pendant toute sa vie pour obtenir un poste sûr. Ombrage avait beaucoup d'influence au Ministère et je ne voulais pas ruiner la réputation de ma mère en faisant quelque chose de stupide. A cette époque, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent et si ma mère avait perdu son emploi à cause de moi, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Sans parler du fait que ma mère aurait scellé la porte de ma chambre en m'enfermant des semaines entières.

Mais ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que j'ai fait une erreur. Une. Cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'aussi horrible que cet homme, Peter Pettigrow, qui a livré les Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui.

En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas payé pour mon erreur. J'ai toujours ces horribles cicatrices. Foutue Granger. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette sorcière. Je suis hideuse. Même Maman tressaille lorsqu'elle regarde mon visage.

On dirait qu'un putain de loup-garous s'en est pris à moi.

Argh. Si je pouvais mettre la main sur cette sale petite Née-Moldue...

Autre chose, je ne suis pas une bimbo écervelée. J'aime bien rire, mais qui n'aime pas ça ? Au fait, je suis une Serdaigle. Je suis fière de mon intelligence mais c'est vraiment insultant de voir toutes vos histoires où Cho et moi nous ne sommes que des bimbos idiotes, salivant devant tous les mecs que nous voyons.

Arrêtez ça, d'accord ?

Je n'ai fait qu'une petite erreur et maintenant j'entendrai parler de ça pour le reste de ma vie. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû rejoindre le club Potter.

En parlant de Potter, je ne sais pas ce que Cho lui trouvait, pour être honnête. Un brun minuscule avec des lunettes, ce n'est pas exactement le coup du siècle.

**Sincèrement, Marietta Edgecombe.**

PS: Ne croyez pas les publicités, le Clearasil magique ne fonctionne pas.

* * *

Voilà, un petit chapitre qui arrive plutôt vite, hein ? Je suis fière de moi. Certains d'entre vous ont su déceler mon cri du cœur et ont trouvé Marietta. Elle peut se trouver toutes les excuses du monde, je ne l'aime toujours pas !

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage : _Hermione aurait dû se transformer en elle... Mais les choses ont mal tourné._ Alors ? Des idées ?


	47. Millicent Bulstrode

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je ne ressemble peut-être pas à cette satanée Fleur Delacour mais vous pouvez arrêter les comparaisons avec Crabbe et Goyle. J'ai des yeux, vous savez, et être comparée à eux n'est pas valorisant pour mon bon vieil ego.

Et je suis peut-être ronde et légèrement stupide mais cessez donc vos railleries acerbes. Je ne suis pas un porc glouton qui dévore tout et n'importe quoi. Et d'ailleurs je ne mange pas tant que ça, c'est juste que je prends du poids rapidement.

En fait, je trouve cela très ironique, parce que vous tous, vous écrivez à mon sujet comme si j'étais une grosse vache pleine de préjugés et dénuée de tout neurone. Vous avez tort sur tous les points, excepté au sujet des préjugés : je n'aime pas les Moldus ni les Nés-Moldus et je ne le nie pas. Vous, par contre, vous êtes de sacrés hypocrites avec tous vos commentaires méchants sur les grosses. C'est peut-être d'un genre différent mais cela reste de la discrimination.

Mangez ça, sales garces !

Tant que j'y suis, pouvez-vous arrêter avec vos "Millie" ? Mon nom est Millicent. Ce n'est pas compliqué à retenir. Si Greg et Vince y parviennent je suis sûre que vous en serez capable vous aussi. Vous n'êtes peut-être que des Moldus mais vous n'êtes quand même pas aussi bêtes, si ?

Ouais, cessez avec vos "Millie" ou "Mills" ou autres infamies que vous m'attribuez, parce que "Millie" sonne comme si j'étais une putain d'elfe de maison. Une elfe de maison au ventre bien tendu, qui plus est.

**Sincèrement, Millicent Bulstrode**

PS: Je ne suis pas le gorille attitré de Pansy.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite remise en place de notre chère Millicent !

Sinon, je voulais vous faire partager une petite anecdote de rien du tout : Aujourd'hui, au travail, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui avait pour nom de famille 'Granger' et un autre 'Salazar'. Voilà, c'est juste que ça m'a fait sourire. (Oui, vous vous en foutez, JE SAIS !)

**Indice** suivant :_ Le prochain personnage a déjà eu son chapitre ici... dans lequel il/elle s'est aussi plaint des surnoms que vous lui attribuez !_


	48. Hermione Granger (2)

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Par qui êtes-vous possédés pour oser nous appeler, Harry, Ron et moi, le 'Trio d'or' ? Par Voldemort ?

Je suis peut-être la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération, mais même moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça.

**Sincèrement, Hermione Granger.**

PS : Et oui, je suis toujours amoureuse de Ron, pas de Malefoy. Désolée les gars.

* * *

Retour aux sources de cette fiction avec un chapitre assez court. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai envie de changer un peu donc pour le prochain personnage, plutôt qu'un indice sorti directement de mon petit cerveau, je vous propose une citation du livre prononcée par le personnage.

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : HP, Tome 6. Chapitre 19, Des Elfes sur les talons : _"Je voudrais bien, mais il dort toujours quand je vais le voir !" répondit ..., exaspéré(e)._

Dîtes-moi si vous aimez l'idée des citations, si vous voulez que je continue comme ça ou que je retourne à mes indices plus "classiques".


	49. Lavande Brown

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

J'avais 16 ans quand je suis passée par ma 'période-Ron'. J'ai peut-être été un peu... euh, envahissante et un chouïa obsessionnelle – si vous le dîtes – mais j'étais jeune, naïve et surtout, j'étais amoureuse.

Maintenant, quand j'y repense, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais si collante. C'était le premier garçon à me faire craquer et mon premier petit-ami. Vous ne pouvez pas me juger pour ça, je suis sûre que vous avez tous fait des choses que vous regrettez aujourd'hui.

Et puis, Ron-Ron était plutôt mignon, non ?

*rit*

Ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça. En y repensant, c'était un surnom vraiment atroce. Mais je suis contente qu'il ait fini avec Hermione, à l'époque, je détestais cette sorcière mais c'était il y a longtemps. De plus, ce que je ressentais pour Ron était plus superficiel qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'était l'amour en ce temps-là.  
Au fait, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous dise au sujet de Ron : il embrasse divinement bien. Pour quelle autre raison pensez-vous que j'ai passé ma sixième année à lui rouler des patins ?

Aussi, même si Parvati est ma meilleure amie, nous ne sortons pas ensemble elle et moi. Je n'ai pas non plus de sentiments pour Dean, Seamus ou Neville.

Arrêtez d'être haineux, aimez ce qui vous entoure. Sinon, cela vous retombera dessus. C'est le Karma, les gens.

**Sincèrement, Lavande Brown.**

PS : Je suis quasi-sûre que je n'ai pas été tuée par Fenrir Greyback, qui que ce soit.

* * *

Est-ce que "rouler des patins" est un expression toujours utilisée par la jeunesse française ? Je me suis sentie un peu vieille pour le coup !

Sinon, voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre :) Je poste aujourd'hui puisque je ne serai pas là du week end.

Je remercie encore les 'guest' qui laissent des reviews... Je ne peux pas vous répondre comme les autres mais ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos messages !

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre :_ un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud nous condamne à garder les yeux baissés._

Pas de citation cette fois-ci, mais il y en aura d'autres par la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas :)


	50. Le Basilic

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de Fanfiction,**

Pourquoi ne ssssuis-je jamais dans vos hisssstoires ? J'aimerais un bon chapitre, comme ccccelui de l'autre sssserpent.

Dans les quelques hisssstoires où je me ssssuis vu, tout cccce que je fais cccc'est tuer. Cccce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne peux pas contrôler le fait que tous cccceux que je regarde meurent.

Mais je dois admettre que Mimi le méritait. Même ssssi maintenant, elle va traîner là pour l'éternité. Oh non, qu'est-cccce que j'ai fait ?!

Ssssi je fais cccces choses, cccc'est sssseulement pour obéir à mon maître.

Bref, je vaux mieux que ccccertains autres serpents. Nagini, par exemple, m'a quitté parcccce qu'elle me trouvait trop compliqué !

Elle m'a aussssi dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Nom d'un sssserpent !

**Ssssinccccèrement, Baaaasilic.**

PS : Je détesssste les phénixxx. Ils n'ont pas même bon goût.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était donc le Basilic. Cette créature née en effet lorsqu'un œuf de poule est couvé par un crapaud et comme vous le savez, mieux vaut pas croiser son regard.

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : HP2, Chapitre 17 'L'héritier de Serpentard' :_ "J'avais tellement attendu le jour où je pourrais entrer à Poudlard... Et maintenant, je vais être obligée de partir... Mes parents vont être furieux..."_


	51. Ginny Weasley (2)

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Le mariage du siècle était celui de Harry et moi. PAS celui de William et Kate.

Tous ceux qui prétendront le contraire sont simplement des gens vexés de ne pas avoir été invités. Mais ce prétendu mariage royal n'avait rien, RIEN à voir avec le mien.

J'ai vu que les journaux le qualifiaient de "magique", mais comment un mariage exempt de toute magie peut-il être "magique" ?

Hmm.

*sourit*

En plus, le prince Moldu n'est pas si beau que ça. Lorsque j'ai vu une photo de lui pour la première fois, c'est le mot 'castor' qui m'est venu esprit... Je dis ça comme ça.

Sur une note un peu plus perturbante, non, je ne suis pas amoureuse / je n'ai pas de liaison avec le fils de la Fouine. Je ne suis pas pédophile, merci bien.

PS : Ron me demande pour la énième fois de vous dire d'arrêter avec les Dramione. LOL. Moi je les trouve plutôt drôles, particulièrement celles où Malefoy clame à longueur de temps son amour immortel pour Hermione. Et vous ne connaissez mal Hermione si vous pensez qu'elle pourrait se "pâmer de plaisir" et s'épancher pendant des heures sur tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

*pouffe de rire*

Vous me faîtes bien rire. (Quand vous écrivez sur les autres, je veux dire. Écrivez une autre connerie sur moi et vous serez les prochains à recevoir l'un de mes légendaires maléfices de Chauve-Furie.)

*sourit d'un air innocent*

**Sincèrement, Ginny Weasley.**

PS : C'étaient Neville, Luna et moi le 'trio d'argent' et non ces idiots de Serpentards.

* * *

Ginny est donc de retour avec une nouvelle lettre :) Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné.

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : HP tome 2, chapitre 11, _"Rusard a été leur première victime, répondit ... d'un air apeuré. Et tout le monde sait que moi aussi, je suis presque un Cracmol." _

A vos reviews chers auteurs de FanFiction :)


	52. Neville Londubat

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Hé ! Quel est le problème avec mon gilet en laine ? Moi je l'aime bien et Grand-Mère aussi. En fait, c'est même elle qui l'a choisi pour moi. A ce sujet, je devrais sûrement vous mettre en garde, parce que si elle apprend que vous critiquez les vêtements qu'elle me choisit, alors vous découvrirez qu'elle est bien plus qu'une vieille petite sorcière comme on pourrait le croire au premier abord. Si vous en doutez, posez la question à Dawlish, il a toujours des cicatrices. Cet homme n'a plus jamais été le même depuis.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui aiment mon gilet, et bien je suis content que vous ayez bon goût. D'ailleurs c'était une sacrée affaire ! 39 £ à River Island ! En plus, il est agréable à porter et tient chaud.

Et oh ! Je ne suis pas un trouillard grassouillet. Ne m'avez-vous pas vu dans Les Reliques de la Mort Partie 2 ? *sourit*

LONGUE VIE A L'ARMÉE DE DUMBLEDORE !

*tousse* Désolé. Je me suis un peu emporté. *Sourit timidement* Revenons-en au sujet.

J'ai quelque peu parcouru vos histoires et vous savez quoi ? Je ne savais pas que vous, les Moldus, vous étiez si drôles. Franchement, j'ai tellement ri quand j'ai lu toutes vos histoires où vous me mettez en couple avec Luna, Malefoy, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, et même le professeur Chourave ! _Allez quoi_, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? Ginny a trouvé que le couple Neville / Harry était hilarant mais pour ma part je suis toujours sous le choc. D'ailleurs Harry s'est évanoui, mais ça c'est lorsqu'il est tombé sur les Drarry. *s'étouffe de rire* Je préfère que ce soit lui que moi.

Je voulais vous confirmer que Harry et Ginny sont simplement de bons amis. Tout comme Luna et Hermione, elles sont toutes deux heureuses dans leur mariage, comme je le suis moi-même avec Hannah - mon adorable petite Poufsouffle. J'aime cette femme, si je pouvais je lui offrirais la lune. En parlant de ça, nous attendons notre premier enfant et je ne sais pas encore si je vais demander à Harry et Ginny ou à Luna et Rolf d'être les parrains. Ah, enfin je me débrouillerai.

Grand-Mère veut que j'appelle le bébé comme elle si c'est une fille. *grimace* Pauvre enfant.

Il y avait autre chose que je voulais vous dire, mais j'ai oublié. Je devrais chercher mon Rapeltout, bien qu'il ne m'aiderait pas à retrouver ce qu'il fallait que je vous dise.

Oh zut *bruit d'éclat* Ce Filet du Diable devient hors de contr- ARGH !

**Sincèrement, Neville Londubat.**

* * *

Je sais, vous trouvez mes indices trop faciles. Je fais ce que je peux pour compliquer la chose pourtant !

Je saisis cette occasion pour remercier ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes sur le dernier chapitre : La Prof, Loupiote et Lylalou.

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : _balle de tennis_.


	53. Dobby l'elfe libre

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Dobby n'est pas amoureux de Winky. Winky est l'amie de Dobby.

Aussi, le jeune Maître Malefoy n'est pas le fils de Dobby. Dobby n'a pas de fils.

Dobby voudrait aussi vous rappeler que Harry Potter est un garçon courageux et vaillant ! Il a bravé tellement de dangers, toujours avec vertu et grandeur d'âme. Dobby ne veut pas entendre une seule chose méchante à son sujet.

N'insultez jamais Harry Potter devant Dobby, ou Dobby se mettra très en colère !

Dobby vous recommande aussi de vous rendre à Saint-Mangouste parce que vous, les Moldus, vous faîtes des erreurs dans les magasins en donnant deux fois la même chaussette à Dobby.

**Sincèrement, Dobby l'elfe libre.**

PS : Dobby voudrait vous rappeler que non, comme Yoda les elfes ne parlent pas.

* * *

Vous comprenez qu'une citation en guise d'indice aurait été trop facile. La balle de tennis faisait donc référence aux grands yeux de Dobby !

Le prochain** indice** est plus facile : HP5, Chapitre 30 : _"Il faut le dévisser dans l'autre sens."_


	54. Minerva McGonagall

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Premièrement, je ne vis pas une histoire d'amour interdite avec Albus. Nous sommes collègues. Tout au plus, je dirais que c'est un ami cher. La plus grande chose que nous partageons est notre amour et notre aptitude pour la Métamorphose. En fait, c'est Albus qui m'a aidée à devenir un Animagus !

Deuxièmement, Tom Jedusor est allé à Poudlard pendant les années 1938-1945 alors que j'y étais de 1947 à 1954. Nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble à Poudlard puisque, pour commencer, nous n'y étions pas à la même période. Dans ma vie, je n'ai pas dit plus de cinq mots à Tom Jedusor, de ce fait il n'a aucun attachement pour moi, ni amoureux ni autre. Et c'en est de même pour moi.

Hmm.

Troisièmement, je ne suis pas une vieille fille. J'ai été mariée une fois, il y a longtemps. Elphinstone était un grand homme mais malheureusement il a connu une mort tragique bien qu'accidentelle prématurément pendant notre mariage.

Je souhaiterais vous répéter que Albus et moi nous ne sommes pas amants et qu'il n'a pas essayé de me courtiser avec des bonbons au citron.

Enfin, Albus est homosexuel, pour l'amour de Merlin.

**Sincèrement, Minerva McGonagall.**

PS : Devenir un Animagus est une tâche complexe, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel imbécile.

* * *

Jedusor est allé à Poudlard pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale... Coïncidence ?

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : _le prochain personnage fut l'un des rares à braver Lord Voldemort._ L'indice est dans l'indice... Vous avez une semaine pour y réfléchir puisque je pars en vacances demain et que je ne rentrerai que dimanche !

Je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta pour un (ou deux) OS (traduction) Drago/Hermione, si vous êtes motivés n'hésitez à me le dire :)

A la semaine prochaine.


	55. Regulus Black

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je l'ai toujours aimé. Même quand il est parti sans dire au revoir. J'ai pendant longtemps nourrit une haine secrète envers mes parents pour l'avoir chassé.

Je suppose qu'à l'inverse il ne se souciait pas autant de moi. Mais ce manque de fraternité est peut-être ce qui m'a poussé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. C'était l'occasion de faire enfin partir de quelque chose, d'appartenir à une communauté.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de qualités pour compenser mes défauts, mais au moins je suis mort en faisant quelque chose qui me rendait fier. Le petit Regulus, le préféré des parents, était celui d'entre tous qui a découvert le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mon seul regret est que je n'ai pas été capable de détruire l'Horcruxe moi-même. Ça aurait appris au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on ne s'en prend pas à l'elfe de maison de quelqu'un sans subir un châtiment.

Et c'est peut-être pathétique mais c'est vrai, Kreattur n'est, certes, qu'un elfe mais il a été plus loyal avec moi que mon propre frère.

Longue vie à Kreattur.

**Sincèrement, Regulus Black.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Je suis de retour :) Pour le dernier indice, bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé. Je vous avais dit "l'indice est dans l'indice" parce qu'un des Rares A Braver donne RAB, les célèbres initiales du frère de Sirius ! Et oui.

Je remercie encore et toujours les anonymes qui laissent des reviews, je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre au même titre que les autres... Vous devriez songer à vous créer un compte ici :D

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : _Son nom de famille contient son métier_.


	56. Garrick Ollivander

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

J'ai dit, il y a longtemps, quelque chose de très important : c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier.

Il semblerait que cela ait été oublié. vous ne pouvez pas simplement attribuer une certaine baguette à l'un de vos "other characters" juste parce que vous aimez la personnalité de ceux qui possèdent ce type de baguette. Par exemple : le courage seul ne suffit pas pour avoir une baguette avec un cœur en plume de phénix. Le fait que Mr Potter possède cette baguette ne signifie pas qu'elle convient à tout le monde - de plus, les baguettes avec des plumes de phénix sont extrêmement convoitées et très rares.

Trouver une baguette appropriée, c'est un peu comme trouver la maison de Poudlard qui convient le mieux à un élève. Ce qui est à l'intérieur de la personne est plus important que l'image que cette personne renvoie au monde. Et tout comme seul le Choixpeau Magique peut déterminer la meilleure maison, seule une baguette peut reconnaître son maître, quelqu'un qui saura prospérer grâce à elle.

L'art de la baguette est un sujet complexe et épineux, un sujet que moi-même, après plusieurs dizaines d'années d'études, je ne maîtrise toujours pas. Et que je ne maîtriserai jamais.

En tout cas, si vous voulez la bonne baguette, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour dans mon magasin si vous passez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après cet horrible période de guerre, je suis parvenu - avec un peu d'aide - à ré-ouvrir ma boutique. Je serai plus qu'heureux de vous trouver une baguette. Pour les Moldus qui connaissent l'existence de la magie et qui peuvent trouver un moyen d'entrer dans notre monde, je serai ravi de discuter avec vous de l'art de la baguette : Les mythes, la vérité, les idées reçus et le plus important, ce qui vous intéressera le plus - si vous avez de la magie en vous.

Pour finir, j'aime beaucoup le fait que vous me décriviez comme une personne aimable et joyeuse. Je suis, certes, passionné par les baguettes mais je reste un gentleman. J'aimerais préciser que, même si Luna est une jeune femme merveilleuse, que j'apprécie énormément, je ne ressens pas pour elle des sentiments amoureux. Elle a la chance d'être mariée à un certain Mr. Rolf Scamander, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Oh, et j'ai peut-être partagé une cellule avec ce gobelin, Gripsec, mais ça ne fait pas de moi son ami ! Il proclame que sa race a été celle qui a 'inventé' les baguettes et que cette compétence leur a été volée par les sorciers et les sorcières...

Honnêtement, ne faîtes jamais confiance à un gobelin. Je suis sûr que Harry Potter serait d'accord avec moi.

**Sincèrement, Garrick Ollivander.**

PS: La baguette de Sureau n'est plus. Vous ne pouvez pas la faire revenir avec un simple_ Accio_. Sérieusement. Et même si elle était retrouvée un jour, son véritable maître resterait Mr. Potter.

* * *

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre... Malheureusement, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je fais mon possible mais je pense que je pourrai avoir un rythme plus régulier lorsque j'aurai repris les cours. (Oui, paradoxalement, j'ai plus de temps libre lorsque je suis à la fac qu'en vacances).

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : Nous ne savons pas grand chose de ce personnage, il n'est pas présent dans les livres, vaguement évoqué dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé..._ Il est mort de la Dragoncelle._

* * *

Si vous n'aimez pas les auteurs qui font leur propre pub alors fuyez, ce qui suit est une honteuse tentative de publicité : J'ai traduit un OS qui est une parodie de Dramione, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil, ainsi qu'un bout de lien ici : s/9617398/1/Clich%C3%A9-Ultime-L-amour-impossible n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


	57. Abraxas Malefoy

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je n'ai jamais été l'ami, ni l'amant, d'une personne du nom de Tom Jedusor. Par ailleurs, je trouve que c'est un nom très étrange, à la sonorité Moldue.

J'ai aussi le sentiment qu'il faut que je précise que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Druella Rosier. J'admets que c'était une charmante demoiselle de Sang Pur. Mais elle s'est marié avec Cygnus, qui était un vieil ami à moi et que je n'aurais jamais trahi d'une telle manière.

Quant à Lucius, je ne l'ai ni traumatisé ni violenté. Je ne l'ai pas non plus forcé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts – c'était sa propre décision. L'arrogance et la fierté ont toujours été deux grandes faiblesses dans la famille Malefoy.

Un petit conseil : n'appelez jamais mon fils 'Lucy'. Jamais. Il a toujours eu du mal à le tolérer.

**Sincèrement, Abraxas Malefoy.**

PS : La Dragoncelle est une garce – elle vous tue. Ne commencez pas à la répandre dans le monde.

* * *

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre (contrairement à ce que j'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, ce n'est pas une citation, j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute) : _Avertissement : pour accueillir le prochain personnage, vous feriez mieux de ranger soigneusement vos objets précieux. _J'ai failli ajouter une autre phrase pour vous aider, mais ç'aurait été trop facile. Je la donnerai à ceux qui n'arrivent pas à trouver avec ce premier indice :)


	58. Nymphadora Tonks

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Vous pensiez que j'allais vous sauter à la gorge, hein ?

Pour être honnête, vos histoires ne me vexent pas tellement. Je suis toujours partante pour rire et franchement, vos écrits me font marrer pendant des heures. Les temps sont sombres et un peu d'humour est toujours le bienvenu.

Ce qui m'embête, c'est le fait que vous pensiez que tous les Poufssouffles ne sont que des idiots pleurnichards. Moi, Tonks, je suis la preuve vivante qu'un Poufssoufle peut être cool. Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas tous des branleurs comme cet idiot de Zacharias Smith, celui dont Ginny ne fait que se plaindre. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis ça. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais quand nous avons décidé de nous éclater, nous les poufssoufles, on sait comment s'y prendre !

Si je voulais chercher la petite bête, je vous dirais que non, je n'ai pas deux mains gauches. Je suis tombée, quoi,_ une fois_ ?... Ou alors deux ? Enfin, peu importe, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis une idiote maladroite.

Et même si c'était moins une, j'ai tout de même réussi mon épreuve de filature et tapinois. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Kinsley était l'inspecteur pour cette épreuve !  
Ce qui me rappelle que, en effet, en tant qu'Auror, je dois passer la moitié de mon temps avec des mâles pleins de testostérone mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai des sentiments secrets pour chacun d'entre eux ! Kingsley et Fol-Œil sont des collègues ainsi que de bons amis, pas plus. De toute façon, ces deux-là sont mariés à leur travail.

Ce qui m'amène à mon petit mari : Remus Lupin. Il est le seul qui compte pour moi. Même s'il lui a fallu du temps pour admettre qu'il ressentait la même chose !

Au fait, vous m'avez fait mourir de rire, _Réminou_ ?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

*Rit encore*

*Rit plus fort*

*S'essuie les larmes provoquées par le rire*

Où est-ce que vous êtes allés chercher ça ? Attendez que j'appelle Remus comme ça !

HAHAHA.

*S'étouffe*

Merde. J'ai presque failli mourir de rire, au sens propre.

J'ai aussi lu quelque chose au sujet de mon fils qui serait amoureux de Victoire. Et même si je suppose que je parle dans le vide, je tenais à vous dire que j'approuve ces histoires. Si tu aimes quelqu'un et qu'il t'aime en retour, alors vas-y. Lance-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Après tout, même un très court moment partagé est toujours mieux que rien du tout et une vie de regrets.

Wahou. Voilà qui est très sage. Merlin, je parle comme ma mère !

Oh et au fait, Teddy n'est pas un lycanthrope (vous savez, le truc du loup-garou). Pourtant je me demande : s'il était un loup-garou et un métamorphomage, les nuits de pleine lune, est-ce qu'il serait capable de changer d'apparence ?... Je vous parle d'un loup déguisé en mouton ! Bref, je me laisse emporter.

Je la ferme maintenant.

**Sincèrement, Tonks.**

PS: Les cheveux roses c'est cool ! Rabat-joie.

* * *

Mea Culpa pour l'indice très mal formulé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !

Merci aux personnes qui ont follow et/ou favorite cette traduction, vous êtes très nombreux ces derniers jours, alors bienvenus parmi nous.

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : HP4 : "_Je voulais simplement attirer l'attention sur le fait que certaines de vos idées sont complètement dépassées, Dumbledore, et que le sorcier de la rue..._"

* * *

J'ai maintenant une** page Facebook** où vous pouvez suivre l'avancée de mes traductions et parler HP avec moi ! Je serai ravie de vous y accueillir. Le lien est sur mon profil.


	59. Rita Skeeter

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Et bien, bonjour par ici. Un groupe d'écrivains à ce que je vois.

*plisse les lèvres*

*sort sa Plume à Papotte*

Alors, comment vous êtes-vous débrouillés, les Moldus, pour découvrir notre monde magique ? Je loue actuellement une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et j'adorerais avoir une interview exclusive de vous. La communauté sorcière voudra savoir pourquoi cette entorse violente au Code International du Secret Magique n'a pas été reconnue et pourquoi le ministère est si inconscient face à la fuite d'informations dans le monde des Moldus. Je peux déjà voir les gros titres :

_"Outrage public, le Ministre de la Magie déçoit une fois de plus…_"

Cela fera sûrement la couverture !

*fait un grand sourire*

Sur un plan plus personnel, j'espère que vous saurez être discrets lorsque vous écrirez à mon sujet. J'ai quelques secrets personnels et je préférerais qu'ils restent enterrés. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez découvert pour mon… petit truc d'insecte, si l'on peut dire, mais vous ne devez pas souffler un mot à ce sujet. J'ai fait mes preuves en tant que journaliste donc ne me sous-estimez pas. Tout le monde, j'ai bien dit _tout le monde,_ a des choses à cacher.

*jette un regard entendu*

Oui, je sais qui a volé les cookies du pot à biscuits.

Je voudrais tout de même mentionner que certains - et j'insiste sur _certains_ - auteurs ont un talent littéraire extraordinaire. Je vous tire mon chapeau. Je vois qu'une journaliste réputée comme moi peut inspirer les plus jeunes.

Je suis heureuse de voir que la nouvelle génération de jeunes a évolué par rapport à la précédente. Des cheveux touffus comme des buissons, une petite sorcière sournoise adepte du chantage. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler, cette petite sorcière d'Hermione Granger, j'ai entendu dire que c'était Weasley depuis quelques temps. J'ai toujours pensé que Miss-Je-Sais tout finirait avec le Sauveur. Ron Weasley n'est qu'un pauvre substitut à côté de Harry Potter ou même de Viktor Krum. Mais après tout, cette sorcière est une maligne - je dois l'avouer - et peut-être que son mariage avec le Weasley n'est qu'un moyen pour se rapprocher de son véritable amour.

Ah, amants maudits…

Tout le monde aime les grandes histoires d'amour. Même si c'est un amour non réciproque.

La question est : le sauveur du monde magique partage-t-il ses sentiments ? Je me demande quels secrets dorment derrière ses yeux couleur émeraude ? Est-ce à cause de son besoin désespéré d'attention et de famille qu'il a épousé la fille Weasley ou était-ce le souvenir de sa défunte mère qui l'a conduit à épouser une fille d'une si grande ressemblance avec Lily Potter ? Quelle que soit la raison, vous pouvez être sûr que la Reine de la Plume dénichera le scoop en premier.

**Sincèrement, Rita Skeeter**

PS : Tout le monde aime les rebelles.

*clin d'oeil*

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les RAR, je sais bien... Mais j'en avais marre de vous faire attendre. Donc voici le chapitre. Je ferai toutes les RAR ne vous inquiétez pas, celles du chapitre sur Tonks comme celles-ci :)

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre :_ Taches de sang_.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez maintenant "aimer" ma page Facebook "Indifférente" ! Lien sur mon profil.


	60. Le Baron Sanglant

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je ne suis pas diabolique. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. J'ai tué la seule femme que j'avais jamais aimée. Dans un sens, cela fait sûrement de moi le pire des hommes.

Tous les jours, je me repens pour mon crime et je continuerai de le faire pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais, même si elle me pardonne un jour, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner moi-même.

Aucune douleur, aussi profonde soit-elle, ne pourrait me faire payer le crime que j'ai commis.

L'instant de ma mort est le moment de ma vie dont je me sens le plus honteux.

Ne répétez jamais cela. A personne.

**Sincèrement, Le Baron Sanglant.**

PS : Vous feriez mieux de bien prendre en compte ce que je viens de vous dire. Si Peeves a si peur de moi, c'est pour une bonne raison.

* * *

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : J'innove aujourd'hui, je vous propose un pendu :_ " V . . . . . . . . C . . . . . . . ." est la citation préféré du prochain personnage._


	61. Alastor Maugrey

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Harry Potter: Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je suis un ancien Auror. La moitié de ces idiots de Mangemorts qui pourrissent à Azkaban y sont grâce à moi. Et après ça, vous avez l'audace de me ridiculiser parce que j'ai une jambe de bois et un œil magique ?

Si vous pensez que ces blessures sont terribles, c'est que vous n'avez jamais vu les cadavres mutilés et abandonnés par les Mangemorts une fois qu'ils en ont terminé avec leurs victimes.

Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas vous être retrouvés face à face avec l'un d'entre eux.

Avez-vous déjà entendu toute l'histoire au sujet de mon œil magique ? Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas né avec, voyez vous, et il n'y a aucune âme qui vive qui connaisse cette histoire. Pourtant, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais je vais tout de même vous donner un conseil, ne sous-estimez pas les loups-garous, particulièrement lors d'une nuit de pleine lune.

Souvenez-vous : gardez les yeux bien ouverts - tant que vous les avez encore - les Mangemorts sont partout mais ils ne sont que le moindre de vos inquiétudes si vous ne cessez pas vos mensonges.

Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE .

**Sincèrement, Alastor Maugrey.**

PS : Je ne suis pas paranoïaque !

…

*sort sa baguette*

Vous avez entendu ça ?

* * *

J'aménage ce week-end dans mon nouvel appartement et je n'aurai peut-être pas internet tout de suite. Si la suite tarde à venir, c'est donc tout à fait normal.

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage : _De tous les objets magiques du château, l'épée n'était pas la seule a avoir appartenu à Godric._


	62. Le Choixpeau Magique

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Je ne suis pas un vieux chapeau miteux, merci beaucoup.

*croise métaphoriquement les bras*

Ma seule utilité est de répartir les élèves de Poudlard - ou de travailler occasionnellement en tant que livreur pour déposer l'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains d'un élève méritant. Mais peu importe, j'apprécierais que vous ne me dépossédiez pas de la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire.

En tant que chapeau - chapeau plutôt pas mal, certes - il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre que je puisse faire. Littéralement. Cette vieille et chère professeur McGonagall doit même me placer sur chaque tête. J'ai autant de mobilité que la Grosse Dame, c'est pour dire.

Mais passons sur ce point. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas d'accord avec les maisons dans lesquelles j'ai envoyé certaines personnes, mais une fois que les élèves ont été répartis, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. C'est permanent.

Au sujet de la répartition de Cho Chang je dois dire que, oui, c'est une Serdaigle légitime. Je comprends pourquoi certains me contredisent mais une fois que j'ai vu ses pensées les plus profondes, je n'ai pas pu nier qu'elle avait un esprit aiguisé et qu'elle était parfaite pour Serdaigle.

Désolé de vous décevoir les amis mais elle est ce qu'elle est et c'est ainsi que sont les Serdaigle. Vous pouvez me contredire autant que vous le voulez, mais : le Choixpeau sait tout. Vous ne pouvez pas me cacher la moindre pensée, la moindre peur ou ambition, le moindre rêve ou désir.

De plus, je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait quelques désaccords concernant la répartition de Neville Londubat. A la fin, il a prouvé qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor ... Je dis ça comme ça.

Et même si je sais apprécier une bonne chope de bière, je ne bois pas trop de Whisky-Pur-Feu la nuit avant la répartition. Le professeur Dumbledore a sévèrement réprimé mon habituelle consommation d'alcool ces dernières années. Apparemment, je donnais le mauvais exemple aux élèves. Pourtant, soyons sérieux, qui diable prendrait exemple sur un chapeau ? De toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré Abelforth il n'a aucun scrupule quand vient l'heure de boire un bon verre d'alcool.

Un type adorable.

Pour Peter Pettigrow, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que les gens changent avec le temps. J'ai vu quelques noirceurs en lui, un peu de haine de lui-même et un désir d'être important et puissant. Mais ces sentiments étaient profondément ensevelis puisqu'il n'était qu'un gamin lorsque je l'ai réparti. Je reste sur ma décision : c'était un Gryffondor. Il n'était certainement pas loyal, ni intelligent, ni même très rusé.

Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est Harry Potter. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ferait un excellent Serpentard. Malheureusement, le garçon ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Une honte, si je devais donner mon avis. Il est peut-être remarquable, mais il aurait pu l'être encore plus.

Une dernière chose, arrêtez d'essayer de deviner mon âge ! Et avant que vous ne décidiez de me le demander directement, votre mère ne vous a t-elle jamais dit qu'il était impoli de demander son âge à un chapeau ?

**Sincèrement, le Choixpeau Magique.**

PS: S'il vous plaît, dîtes aux Weasley d'arrêter de se reproduire comme des lapins, je n'arrive même plus à les différencier.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus, avec toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! J'espère que vous continuerez tout de même à lire cette ff.

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : HP5 : _"Bien... Si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux."_ Je ne peux pas être sûre à 100% de l'exactitude de cette citation puisque je n'ai pas mes livres avec moi, donc j'espère qu'elle est correcte !

* * *

Quoi ? Vous ne m'aimez pas encore sur Facebook ? Courez, volez, j'adorerais discuter avec vous. Lien Facebook + /IndifferenteFF


	63. Dolores Ombrage

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers auteurs de FanFiction,**

Hum hum.

*s'éclaircit la gorge*

Vous, sales petits _enfants_. Je déteste la plupart d'entre vous. Je suis si heureuse de ne jamais avoir été une enfant _moi-même_. Je suis totalement atterrée par vos immondes mensonges à mon sujet. Je suis une sorcière de Sang-Pur parfaitement respectable ainsi qu'une citoyenne modèle - que beaucoup d'entre vous feraient bien d'imiter.

J'ai du mal à déterminer qui, parmi ces gens, je méprise le plus : les Sangs-Mêlés, les Nés-Moldus, les Moldus ou les sales _enfants_ de Moldus.

Et qu'est-ce qui cloche avec le rose ? Non pas que j'accorde quelconque crédit à votre opinion si inférieure à la mienne.  
Il se trouve que j'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Cornelius m'a dit à maintes reprises qu'elle faisait ressortir mes yeux.

Un avertissement amical : souvenez-vous que vous ne devez pas dire de mensonges. Si vous le faîtes, vous risquez de finir en retenue avec moi.

*sourit mielleusement*

**Sincèrement, Dolores Ombrage.**

PS: Non, je n'ai pas besoin de sirop pour la toux !

* * *

Notre si chère Ombrage... Bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné :)

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes... Il y en a eu beaucoup au dernier chapitre, mais peut-être était-ce un beug du site ?

**Indice** : _Le prochain personnage est 'pire que mort'. _


	64. Barty Croupton Junior

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

Disclaimer 2 : Ce chapitre comporte de très nombreuses références à Dr Who

* * *

**Chers Auteurs de FanFiction,**

A chaque fois que je lis une fan fiction avec Barty Croupton Junior comme personnage, cela me rappelle l'époque où j'étais un dur-à-cuire de Mangemort et l'un des préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voyez-vous, cette année-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrutait des Seigneurs du Temps et j'étais là pour déjouer ses plans, sous une super couverture bien sûr : je prétendais être un Mangemort loyal.

Mon papier psychique a été très efficace et a berné tout le monde mais au final, c'est quelque chose de tout bête qui a transformé mon plan en Supernova. Je n'aurais pas dû être à ce procès. Voyez-vous, j'avais garé le TARDIS à côté de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie et j'ai accidentellement confondu les deux cabines téléphoniques. La seule chose dont je me souvienne ensuite, c'est que j'ai été amené par des Détraqueurs qui ont aspiré toute vie de mon corps. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas mort. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps après tout, donc je me suis régénéré. Mais j'aimais bien mon ancien visage.

ET JE NE SUIS TOUJOURS PAS ROUX !

*boude*

Oh, et avant que j'oublie : vous connaissez sûrement un homme connu sous le nom de 'Barty Coupton' qui pense être mon père – c'est faux – c'est en fait le créateur des Cybermen, dans un univers parallèle, bien sûr. Dans le monde où vous vivez, c'est un Moldu complètement dérangé, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Au fait, mes cheveux sont très bien et le coiffeur de Pré-Au-Lard n'était pas en grève cette année-là !

*tapote ses cheveux*

Bref, j'ai beaucoup aimé être un Mangemort super cool – toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds et j'avais une baguette. Maintenant je porte un fez rouge. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît.

**Sincèrement, le Onzième Docteur.**

PS : Allons-y, Père !

* * *

Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer comme j'ai eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre ! Je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de Dr Who de ma vie et je n'ai compris aucune des blagues ! Bref.

J'ai deux choses à vous dire : premièrement, je suis désolée pour le retard de publication, j'ose espérer que ça n'arrivera plus.  
Deuxièmement : un bug dans les reviews fait que certaines de vos reviews sont postées en anonyme. C'est le cas - entre autres - pour R.J. Potter-Lupin, L.E.V.W etc... Donc si vous n'avez pas reçu de RAR pour le dernier chapitre, assurez-vous que votre review n'a pas été postée en anonyme !

Passons aux choses sérieuses,** l'indice** pour le prochain chapitre (et c'est une citation) :_ "Dépêche-toi de manger, les Mason ne vont pas tarder !"_


	65. Pétunia Dursley

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers Auteurs de FanFiction,**

J'étais une enfant lorsque j'ai dit que Lily était un monstre. Une enfant.

Toute personne ayant un frère ou une sœur a déjà, à un moment donné, dit quelque chose de méchant à son sujet. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne les aime pas, ou qu'on ne se soucie pas d'eux. Lily est, _était_, ma sœur. Nous n'avions certainement pas la plus facile des relations mais je tenais à elle, à ma manière.

Mais en fait, vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai _pas_ à justifier mes décisions devant vous. Aucun de vous ne me connaît ou n'a connu ma sœur, donc je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez me juger ! Tout ce que vous avez vu de mon enfance, ce sont simplement quelques souvenirs extraits de la mémoire de ce garçon bizarre. Il me détestait, tout comme je le détestais, alors évidemment, l'image qu'il avait de moi était un peu biaisée.

Et si je n'avais jamais apprécié ma sœur, pourquoi aurais-je écrit à Dumbledore en lui demandant de m'accepter à Poudlard ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas traité Harry de la meilleure des manières. Chaque fois que je le regardais, cela me rappelait la 'parfaite Lily' et son 'merveilleux mari'. Cela me rappelait que Lily avait toujours été la préférée de mes parents. _Elle_ était spéciale alors que moi, et bien, je n'étais qu'ordinaire. J'ai fini par adopter cette idée.

Mais dîtes-moi... Comment est-ce que vous vous seriez sentis si votre frère ou votre sœur était un sorcier ou une sorcière ? Si vous aviez découvert qu'ils étaient uniques et convoités, avec un grand potentiel et des pouvoirs. Qu'ils avaient tout un avenir mystérieux qui les attendait pendant que vous, vous deviez rester en enfant ordinaire, quelconque. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez ressenti en apprenant qu'il existait tout un monde fantastique, magique, dont vous étiez exclus ?

Et bien ça, c'était mon enfance.

J'étais celle qui devait aller à l'école de quartier, pendant que cette chère Lily allait dans un château magique en Ecosse. A chaque vacance, elle revenait avec son lot d'histoires sur le Quidditch, les Sortilèges, les escaliers mouvants et les fantômes. Une fois, elle a même utilisé le mot 'Moldue' pour parler de moi. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, bien sûr, et elle s'est excusée de nombreuses fois, mais je n'ai jamais oublié.

Mes parents adoraient le fait d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille, même lorsque Lily n'était pas là, ils minaudaient toujours à son sujet. 'Oh Lily est une enfant si merveilleuse !' ou 'Lily est tellement brillante …', 'J'ai toujours su que Lily était spéciale.' Lily. Lily. Lily. Il n'y en avait que pour _Lily_. Jamais pour moi.

Après tout, vous savez quoi ? Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais ne me jugez pas alors que vous savez rien. A une époque, Lily et moi étions proches, quand nous étions petites, nous étions inséparables , elle était ma moitié. Lily était ma sœur. C'est _moi_ qui lui ai appris à tresser ses cheveux, _moi_ qui m'allongeais à ses côtés pour lui raconter une histoire lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, _moi_ qui étais sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque nous avons grandi, notre relation est devenue tendue, mais la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir fait la paix avec elle avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée. Donc vous pouvez dire des choses terribles à mon sujet, me traiter de 'vache sans cœur', mais ne pas m'être rachetée auprès de ma sœur, ne pas avoir été capable de lui dire tout mon amour pour elle, et bien, cela me hantera pour le reste de ma vie.

**Sincèrement, Pétunia Dursley.**

* * *

Et voilà, Pétunia remet les points sur les 'i' ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'avoue m'être sentie un peu triste pour elle... (Mais depuis quand je donne mon avis sur le chapitre moi, hein ?)

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre :_ "Je n'ai jamais... dit ... en regardant Dumbledore d'un air implorant. Vous savez bien, professeur, que je n'ai jamais..."_  
(Les points de suspension après le 'dit' remplace le nom du personnage à deviner, les autres, bien sûr, sont présents dans le livre.)


	66. Rubeus Hagrid

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers Auteurs de FanFiction,**

Arrêtez avec vos foutus mensonges ou je lâche Touffu sur vous !

Olympe et moi, on est juste amis, compris ?

En fait, j'ai rencontré une géante...

* se balance nerveusement de droite à gauche *

Crockdur semble l'apprécier lui aussi. Elle mesure trois mètres et a énormément de force. Magnifique.

* rougit *

Graupy vous dit « bonjour » au fait. Il était heureux quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait des histoires sur lui. C'est le plus adorable des petits frères, hein ?

J'aimerais que vous ayez une minute de silence pour Aragog. Il est mort l'autre jour, il est tombé malade cet été et ne s'en est jamais remis. Vous feriez ça pour lui ? Je sais que vous ne l'aimiez pas trop mais c'était un type sympa et doux. Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

RIP Aragog, il n'existera jamais d'autre Acromentule comme toi.

* sanglote *

**Sincèrement, Rubeus Hagrid.**

PS : N'insultez... jamais... Dumbledore... devant moi !

* sort un parapluie rose *

* * *

Et oui, c'était Hagrid qui s'adressait à Dumbledore, dans Harry Potter 2 ! (Je ne mets plus les tomes lorsque je mets des citations parce que c'était trop facile, vous trouviez tous !)

**Indice** pour le prochain chapitre : Attention, cette fois-ci il ne faut pas trouver qui prononce cette phrase, mais **de qui** parle Molly Weasley :_ "Elle était déjà là à mon époque, dit Mrs Weasley. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon une nuit où j'étais rentrée au dortoir à quatre heures du matin." _Trop facile, je sais...


	67. La Grosse Dame

L'univers appartient à JKR et cette fan fiction est la traduction de 'Dear FanFiction Writers' écrite par Callidora-Malfoy. (Lien disponible sur mon profil).

* * *

**Chers Auteurs de FanFiction,**

Arrêtez avec ce mot de six lettres ! Celui qui commence par G, pas celui qui commence par P. De toute manière, vous ne devriez pas connaître celui en P. De mon temps, les enfants ne connaissaient pas ce genre de grossièretés.*

J'ai des sentiments, vous savez, et un vrai nom. Si vous, jeunes ingrats, vous envisagez de m'insulter à nouveau, réfléchissez-y à deux fois. Parce que la prochaine fois, je vous enfermerai à l'extérieur de votre Salle Commune. Oui les Gryffondor, c'est à vous que je m'adresse.

Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un portrait que je n'ai pas de vie. J'en ai une. Une vie bien remplie, merci bien. Et la nuit, je peux à peine fermer l'œil à cause de l'affreuse progéniture Potter et Weasley.

J'attends le jour heureux où ils quitteront enfin l'école, mais malheureusement, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils se reproduisaient comme des gnomes.

*baille*

J'ai des poches sous les yeux. Encore. Je les dois à cette fameuse Rose Weasley qui passe ses nuits avec un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds.

*secoue la tête*

Cela me rappelle quelque chose : j'ai n'ai pas – et n'aurai jamais – de liaison avec ce collé-monté de Phineas, qui pense que les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs, ni même avec l'ennuyeux Professeur Binns. Je suis peut-être un tableau mais j'ai du goût. Il n'y en a qu'un qui attire mon attention. Violette dit que je devrais le courtiser moi même, mais le Chevalier du... euh... _cet homme_ aime respecter les traditions.

Oh, voilà le Chevalier du Catogan qui arrive... Oh non, j'ai une tête épouvantable, il ne peut pas me voir ainsi...

J'ai encore d'autres reproches à vous faire, mais le temps est essentiel... Et comme ils disent, ce n'est pas fini tant que la grosse dame n'a pas chanté.**

*part se cacher sous sa chaise*

**Sincèrement, la Grosse Dame.**

PS : Pourriez-vous arrêter avec vos blagues sur Weight Watchers ? Ce n'est pas gentil.

* * *

* : Merci à Ron Ravenclaw, qui a traduit ce paragraphe et donc ce jeu de mots qui était un véritable casse-tête. :)

** : expression anglaise qui fait référence aux opéras. Sur un forum, quelqu'un affirme l'utiliser en français... C'est ma seule source mais tant pis :D

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews. Déjà plus de 900 commentaires, grâce à vous :D

**Indice** pour le prochain personnage :_ Les Boîtes à Flemme n'auraient peut-être jamais existé sans lui._


End file.
